


Out for Blood

by TheSleepyProducer



Category: Bull (TV 2016), NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/pseuds/TheSleepyProducer
Summary: Deanna has had a rough life and it isn't until she starts to work at NCIS that she feels like her life is complete and finds love. But will it last for long? When tragedy strikes Team Gibbs, Dr. Jason Bull is called in to help. Who is behind the tragedy and is it someone they know? A/U Kate and Ziva are still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

Deanna's alarm went off at 3:30 in the morning. As she turned it off she wondered why the hell she decided to work such an early morning job. With sleepy eyes she pushed herself out of bed and stumbled her way to the bathroom.

As she waited for the water to warm up in her shower, Deanna stood there thinking about what all she had to do today. She had to go to work at the news station, then go to class and hopefully in between there somewhere she could see her boyfriend Tanner Perry. Tanner was enlisted in the Navy but was at home as a police officer for now. Deanna couldn't resist a man in a uniform and seeing Tanner in both his navy and police uniforms really turned her on.

Once she got to work, Deanna day dreamed about how she wanted to work in forensic science. She had gone to school and had her broadcasting degree and was working as a news producer, but her dream was to work on crime scenes so she went back to school.

She would catch herself during the day looking up different websites. Anything from OSBI to NCIS dreaming of the day that she could work at an agency.

Her work day was the same as usual writing about murders and fires. It didn't seem like it changed much from day to day. In a big city you there was always some kind of shooting or fire that was bound to happen. Deanna just wanted more out of life more than sitting behind a desk and staring at a computer screen for eight hours a day. She wanted to be out on the front lines investigating the crime scenes.

As her finals for school drew closer, she knew she would have to work on projects and final papers.

When she got home that night she was exhausted. She was up writing her paper for criminal science but it was all she could do to keep her eyes open. A text on her phone is what jolted her awake. It was from her boyfriend Tanner.

Just finished my shift. Will be there in 10.

That got Deanna excited. She probably didn't look the most presentable in her sweats and an oversized shirt. She quickly threw her hair in a bun and put on some mascara.

She heard her doorbell sooner than she thought. She rushed to the door to find her handsome boyfriend in the door way, still in uniform. Tanner was often teased about looking at lot like Andy Samberg's character Jake on Brooklyn Nine-Nine which made Tanner madder than hell.

"Please come on in" Deanna ushered the man in with a hand on his arm.

Deanna noticed something unusual with Tanner that night something she had never noticed before.

"How you day" Tanner said slurring his words.

It wasn't until Tanner started speaking that she realized, he was drunk.

"It was fine. Just working on my final project." Deanna said sitting down on the couch. She patted the seat next to her. "Have a seat."

It was almost as if Tanner never heard her. He went into the kitchen to find nothing was on cooking.

"You didn't make me dinner?" Tanner said still slurring his words.

Thinking he was joking Deanna replied "No silly I figured it was just going to be me tonight and I ate a sandwich."

"Get your lazy ass up and fix me dinner!" Tanner demanded.

Deanna was beginning to get worried. "Tanner I have an exam tomorrow and this paper is due by the end of the week can there is plenty of food in the fridge just pick something."

This sent Tanner into an outrage. He had a look in his eye that Deanna had never seen before. He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up to his face.

"If I tell you to make me dinner you will make me dinner. You are supposed to honor and obey me!" Tanner said clearly out of his mind by this point.

Before she gave it much thought Deanna spat back. "I am your girlfriend. I don't have to take orders from you."

This sent Tanner over the edge. He removed the tazer from his belt and zapped her neck. "You will do what I say."

Unable to respond, Tanner throws Deanna on the floor and begins to beat the living hell out of her with his police baton. Deanna laid on the floor of her apartment curled in a ball. She prayed that this would all be over soon. He took her arm and twisted it like a wet wash rag. Deanna could hear a snap and knew right then that her arm was broke. When she cried out in pain, Tanner took his baton and hit her across the forward and nose. She felt a warming sensation on her face and could only imagine that it was her own blood. He snatched her hair again and made her look at him. She was so weak and could barely stay conscious. "Next time you WILL listen to me." Tanner slurred. Deanna tried her best to crawl away with one arm, trying to get to her cell phone, but Tanner had other plans. He hit her in the back of the head with his baton. As everything started to go dark, Deanna prayed that he would leave soon and that someone could come to her rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Deanna's friend Ginny was the first person to realize something was wrong. Ginny worked at the tv station. She was working on a really crazy story and wanted to run it by Deanna to see what she thought. Deanna was always really good about returning texts and answering calls no matter the time. 15 minutes went by and Ginny didn't think too much about it. But when 30 minutes went by, Ginny felt it in her gut that something terrible was wrong. She rushed to her car and drove over to Deanna's apartment. The whole way over Ginny had a sickening feeling. Why would Deanna just not answer her phone?

She pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex. She seen Deanna's little white equinox right outside her apartment door. Ginny was about to get sick. Did someone kidnap her? She tried to calm herself down by telling herself that Deanna might have went out with Tanner to get drinks. But with it being so late at night, that didn't seem like Deanna.

She went up to the door and rang the doorbell. She took a step back and waited for Deanna to answer the door. Nothing but silence. With a shaky hand she knocked on the door.

"Hey Dee it's Gin. Open up I've got a question for you." Ginny said in a shaky voice. She thought how pathetic of her. What if Deanna was in the shower. She would open her door in a robe and towel on her head and they would both get a laugh out of how Ginny panicked.

When there was still no answer she decided to call Deanna's phone. As it began to ring Ginny could hear something that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She got closer to the door. As she let the phone ring, she could hear Deanna's phone ring. It sounded like it was just inside the door. Why was Deanna picking up? Ginny started to fear the worst. She started looking around. Could there maybe be an extra key that was out to where Ginny could get in? She looked under Deanna's doormat and sure enough there was an extra apartment key that Deanna had forgotten to pick up. She left it for her neighbor when she went out of town last weekend so the neighbor could check on and feed her cat.

Ginny was sobbing and shaking so bad she could barely get the key in the door. As she entered the apartment her heart dropped. There in the floor was her friend. Deanna was lying in a pool blood. Ginny rushed over to her.

"Deanna! Deanna! You have to wake up, you have to get up! Come on Deanna!" Ginny screamed through the tears. Deanna didn't move her body was limp and she was unconscious. Ginny put her hand on Deanna's chest. Deanna's breathing was very staggered and shallow. She was beat up so bad that her own friend barely recognized her.

"Please stay with me. Deanna you've got to fight just please keep breathing." Ginny said through tears.

She pulled her phone back out and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked

"My friend I'm not sure what happened but it looks like she was beat up and she's unconscious." Ginny replied.

"Is your friend breathing?"

"Barely just please hurry!"

"Ok I am sending an ambulance your way."

It seemed like an eternity before the flashing lights pulled into the complex. Hesitant Ginny left her friend lying in the floor to motion the paramedics to the apartment. It was dark and driver never seen Ginny. The ambulance went to pull out of the complex.

"No you're not going to let my friend die. Not on my watch." Ginny said.

With that she started running with all her might, chasing the ambulance. She finally got close enough to bang on the side of the ambulance. That's when the driver stopped. Out of breath and her legs throbbing Ginny walks up to the driver's door.

"You have already past the apartment. It's apartment 25. Please hurry and get down there. I think she's dying." Ginny stood there for a minute trying to catch her breath.

By time she got back down to the apartment, the paramedics where hooking Deanna up to machines Her pulse was extremely low and her oxygen level was even lower. As they started to load Deanna into the back of the ambulance, a police officer walked up to Ginny.

"Where you here when this happened?" The officer asked.

"No I came in and found her like this." Ginny said sobbing.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your friend?"

"No she is the sweetest person you would ever want to meet."

"Did she have a boyfriend or have a fight with someone?"

"I can't imagine that she would. But her boyfriend's name is Tanner."

"Tanner…..wait…that's not Deanna Officer Tanner Perry's girlfriend is it?"

Ginny lost it. She couldn't even form the words to say yes. All she could do is nod her head.

The officer looked over Ginny's shoulder at the paramedic. The paramedic had a very grim look on his face and kind of shook his head.

The officer walked around to the side of his car, opened the passenger's side door. "We can answer more questions latter. Right now I think your friend will need you at the hospital with her."

Ginny slid into the car and the officer followed the ambulance out of the complex going to the hospital.

In the distance, Tanner stood by his car finishing a cigarette. He wanted to watch all the commotion and see if anyone could find Deanna in time. If it was up to him, no one was going to know he was the one that done this.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like an eternity in the hospital waiting room for Ginny and Deanna's parents. None of them could go back with Deanna just yet. Ginny was glad that Deanna's parents didn't have to see their baby girl the way that she had seen her. How could someone do this to Deanna and why?

In had been two hours and they still hadn't heard anything. Was she dead and they were hesitant to tell her parents? The three gathered around and prayed for Deanna. Hopelessly praying that she would just hang on at least long enough for her parents to say goodbye. But Ginny had a different type of prayer. Her prayer was that police would catch the scum that did this to her friend and that they would rot in hell.

After about three hours tirelessly waiting, a tall handsome doctor in his white coat came out from the emergency room doors.

"I'm looking for the family of Deanna Carter?" the young doctor asked.

Deanna's parents jumped up halfway afraid of what they might find out but ready to know too.

"We are Deanna's parents, Ty and Marcia Carter." Deanna's dad said in a shaky voice.

"Please follow me." The doctor said.

Many things were going through their heads. Most doctors were coming out and just talking to the families and taking them back after they found out the condition of their loved one, but this doctor wasn't telling them anything. The doctor led them to a small empty and quiet room. What did this mean?

"Please have a seat." The doctor said as he shut the door.

"I want to first tell you who I am. I'm Doctor Conner Woodland…"

Before Dr. Woodland could finish, there was a strong knock on the door.

"Excuse me for a moment." Dr. Woodland said getting up to answer the door.

Ginny looked around the room. It was almost like they were in a prison more so than a special waiting room. There were no windows, no televisions, just you and whoever you were locked in there with. She was very grateful that mister and mrs. Carter allowed her to come along with them. She wanted to be so strong for them as the doctor broke the news.

A police officer walked through the door and sat down over on the side of the room.

"This is Officer Jake Dozerman. He will be in here and will be asking you all some questions after I am done."

"I want to know how is my daughter?" Mrs. Carter said sobbing.

"Deanna is a very sick young lady, but she is strong. She has bleeding on the brain and a level three concussion. On the minor side, she had a broken radial head that dropped down three inches and a broken nose. We were able to do surgery on her arm and was able to get the bleeding on her brain to stop. However, her brain is swelling, so we have her in a medically induced coma for now to try and give her brain a rest. If all goes well she should be able to come out from underneath it in the next few days." Doctor Woodland explained.

The news devastated the Carters along with Ginny.

"Will she have permeant brain damage due to all of this?" Mr. Carter asked.

"We hope not. We will do more scans in the coming days. But for now the poor thing needs to rest." Dr. Woodland said.

"Can we see her?" Mrs. Carter said through tears.

"Yes but only for a few minutes. But first Officer Dozerman needs to speak with you. If you have any questions, please feel free to have one of my nurse's page me."

"Thank you." Mr. Carter said.

Dr. Woodland left the small room as Officer Dozerman came and sat down with the Carter's and Ginny.

"Your daughter was part of a brutal attack, as you well know. But I wanted to ask you, is there anyone that you can think of that could have done this?" Officer Dozerman asked

Mr. and Mrs. Carter shook their heads.

"Maybe a boyfriend she got into a fight with or an ex-boyfriend that might have wanted revenge for something?" Officer Dozerman asked getting a little impatient because he wasn't getting answers and he was more a straight and to the point kind of guy.

"Deanna did have a boyfriend…" Ginny went to explain.

"What is his name, what is his profession, where does he live?" Officer Dozerman spat.

"His name is Officer Tanner Perry. I know he lives here in the city somewhere but I'm not sure where." Ginny said.

Officer Dozerman scratched his head.

"Tanner Perry. Oh he is the rookie we have this year. I can't see him doing something like this. If it had been a shooting yes but beating up someone? Not a chance."

"Is there any way of getting him off the streets at least until we can get his name cleared or until Deanna wakes up and can tell us who done this to her?" Mr. Carter asked.

"I'm sure we could put him on administrative leave. Once he finds out how bad Deanna is, he will be devastated and won't need to be on the streets anyway." Officer Dozerman said. "I will get right on it."

Just like that Officer Dozerman marched out of the room leaving the three behind.

Could Tanner of actually done this? Ginny thought. He seemed like such a sweet guy. If he had done this, what made him snap?

A nurse came down to the small waiting room and led them back to where Deanna was. She looked peacefully yet looked like hell too. Ginny couldn't believe Deanna could be asleep after all she had been through. He eyes were almost swelled shut, she had a bandage around her head, her arm in a cast, and stiches in her nose. Deanna's parents couldn't contain themselves. They both went rushing over to her bed. Her mom was hysterical. Ginny couldn't continue to see her friend like this. She turned around and went out to the nurse's station.

"Here is my number. If she changes, please give me a call." Ginny said wiping tears from her face. She turned one more time and looked into Deanna's room. IF Deanna pulled through this, Ginny thought, she would probably never be the same friend she had before.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Tanner woke up refreshed. The first thing he done was text Deanna.

Baby I love you. Hope to see you after work today.

He knew he had to have an alibi. He knew there was no way in hell Deanna could have survived his strong arm. As he got in the shower he remembered flashes of the night before. Deanna screaming for her life, her blood splattering on to his uniform. Which reminded him, he needed to take his uniforms to the dry cleaners.

After his shower he looked at his blood soiled uniform and wondered what he was going to tell the lady cleaning it. He couldn't tell her 'oh don't worry about it I beat a bitch to death'. He knew he could come up with something clever and sneaky to tell her. It was just too early in the morning to figure out what.

He walked into the police precinct chipper and as happy as could be.

"Good morning guys." Tanner said with a huge smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Dozerman asked him

"Oh not much, just had a good night's sleep, now ready to go catch some bad guys today." Tanner said trying to cover his tracks.

"Where were you between 11:30 last night and 2 this morning." Dozerman questioned.

"I was in bed getting a good night's sleep. I took some sleeping pills and was out. Why are you asking?" Tanner questioned starting to get a little worried why he was asking so many questions.

"Your girlfriend was in a brutal beating last night and they are not sure if she is going to make it." Dozerman explained.

"You mean she's not dead?" Tanner whispered.

"Excuse me?" Dozerman asked

"Oh I said she's nearly dead? You don't think she's going to make it?" Tanner said quickly.

"Well she's got a level three concussion, a brain bleed along with brain swelling. If she can fight through that she can fight through anything." Dozerman said.

"Boy that's for sure." Tanner said looking away.

"We are starting an investigation into who could have done this."

"Oooh I can help. I really want to get the person who done this off the streets." Tanner said with a smirk.

"Actually that's what I was coming over here to talk to you about. I will need you to give me your badge. Temporarily of course." Dozerman explained.

"What is this about? You don't think I would do this Deanna do you? The woman I love and the lady of my dreams?" Tanner said starting to fake cry.

"It's just a precaution. I'm not saying you did. However, we are putting you on administrative leave until we find this guy." Dozerman said snatching the badge and the gun belt from Tanner.

"Well I hope it's soon." Tanner said and stormed out of the precinct.

Tanner drives home all the while thinking.

Why would they take me off the force? No one was there. No one seen what happened. If that bitch would have died none of this would have been a problem.

As he gets into his house he goes straight for the liquor cabinet. As he drinks he considers some of his options. He goes into his bedroom and finds a revolver. He walks into the kitchen and sits down at the kitchen table. He grabs a pen and paper and begins writing.

To whoever finds this letter,

Know that this was too much for me and I loved her. The thought of not being with her is why your reading this. Thank you for everything.

He folded the note and placed it in the center of the table. He took another shot of his whiskey and played with the gun. He looked outside to the beautiful day and raised his gun to his temple. Here goes nothing he thought as he put his finger on the trigger. Next thing he knows it was lights.

Deanna had actually started doing a lot better considering everything she had been through. Her parents stayed the night with her. A nurse was able to come in and start trying to bring Deanna around.

When she opened her eyes she had no idea where she was, who she was or anyone around her was. She tried to raise her right arm in vain. The cast was so heavy and she was still so weak.

"Hey good morning baby girl." Mr. Carter asked.

Her throat felt like sandpaper. "Who are you?" Deanna asked.

Her mother began to cry. She took Deanna's hand, but she yanked it away from her mother.

"We are your parent's sweet girl." Mrs. Carter said through tears.

"I'm sorry but I guess I don't know who you are." Deanna said. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You had a nasty accident and the doctors and nurses are trying to make you feel better." Mr. Carter explained looking at his wife who was sobbing.

Deanna's head throbbed. It was worse than any hangover she had ever experienced in her life. The light hurt her eyes and her ears rang with such a loud roar.

Police officers were standing outside her room wanting to ask Deanna questions but the doctors told them no.

She had been admitted and was in a nice comfortable room even though she still had no memory of the accident that got her this lovely vacation. Dr. Woodland walked in to check on Deanna.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What happened?"

"Well someone knocked the shit out of you. They broke your arm, did your head in pretty good and broke your nose. We are going to keep you for a few more days for observation and to make sure your brain doesn't start swelling again. Mr. and Mrs. Carter I need her to stay as stress free as possible. Don't try and force her to remember the accident, it will come in due time. Now Deanna I wanted to let you know that once we release you, you will have to go into rehab and physical therapy for your arm."

That was the last thing Deanna remembered hearing before she drifted back off into a deep sleep.

Does Tanner die? Will Deanna ever remember who beat her? And why NCIS Team Gibbs will be taking this case.


	5. Chapter 5

Officer Dozerman was worried about Tanner. He had a gut feeling that Tanner had done something to Deanna, but without a confession, they couldn't really do anything. Dozerman decided he would go to extremes and call NCIS. It wasn't a criminal investigation as of yet but with Tanner being enlisted in the Navy, maybe they could pull some strings to get Tanner to open up about the accident.

"NCIS. This is Special Agent Gibbs." Jethro Gibbs said as he answered his phone.

"Gibbs. Officer Jake Dozerman. I have a bit of a situation on our hands and I need your help." Dozerman said.

"What kind of help are you needing?" Gibbs asked as he sat on the corner of his desk at the NCIS headquarters.

"I have a guy that's enlisted in the navy that is also one of our officers. He's scheduled to ship out next month. But I think he might have been part of a brutal beating of his girlfriend." Dozerman explained.

"Well we normally don't take cases until they are criminal." Gibbs said.

"I know but I really need to get this officer to talk. His girlfriend can't remember anything for the accident. She nearly died when we got to her. Please Gibbs I begging you. Fly out here and interrogate this kid, before he ships out and we may never know who did it." Dozerman begged.

"Ok fine we will be on the next plane out there. Can you give me some details on where we need to meet you?" Gibbs asked.

Hearing that they had a new case caught Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's attention. The fact that they were going to get to fly somewhere made it even more exciting.

"Ok I'll call you when we get there. My teams on their way." Gibbs told Dozerman as he hung up the phone. Gibbs grabbed his cup of coffee before turning to his agents who were eagerly waiting to hear what their next case was.

"Grab your things we're heading to Oklahoma." Gibbs said starting to walk out the door.

"Wait a second Oklahoma, why Oklahoma?" Kate said not understanding the situation.

"Yeah come on boss. There's not even water close to Oklahoma. It's like in the center of America. Very landlocked." Tony said with a smirk.

"Ok fine it's about a young lady…" Gibbs tried to explain but before he could finish Tony jumped in.

"Oh ok we are talking about a 'young lady', you know I'm in." Tony said with enthusiasm.

"I work with pigs." Kate said shaking her head.

"Can I continue?" Gibbs asked getting impatient.

"Yeah boss" Tony said trying to pay more attention this time.

"We've got a petty officer who works for a police station in Oklahoma. One of his officers called and is worried that the petty officer is the one behind his girlfriend being beat beyond recognition." Gibbs went on. "Grab your gear. We are taking a little trip to the heartland."

With that they were out the door.

Deanna's condition improved immensely. She still looked like shit and had a throbbing headache but all and all she was getting better. Some of her memory was coming back. She could now tell you who she was and who her parents were, but as far as telling about the accident, she couldn't remember. Doctor Woodland was very impressed with how well she was doing. He thought it would be better if she continued her healing process in the comfort of home. However, her apartment was still considered a crime scene. Her parents agreed that they would take her in and care for her. She was to start physical therapy the day after she got out of the hospital. Deanna felt like physical therapy was more for people with real kinds of injuries, ones they had a good story about, not for someone who had no idea how she got them. She talked Dr. Woodland into letting her do her physical therapy at the gym she was a member of. They had sports doctors on hand just in case she needed them. Hesitant, Dr. Woodland agreed. But first she had to spend one more night in this hospital room for good measure.

Team Gibbs arrived in Oklahoma early on a Tuesday morning. Officer Dozerman and Captain Holt met them on the tarmac of Tinker Air Force Base.

"Welcome to Oklahoma NCIS. I'm Captain Holt. This is Officer Dozerman." Captain Holt said shaking Gibbs hand.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is Agent Kate Todd and Agent Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs said showing off his team.

"Thank you for coming. I haven't been able to get ahold of Officer Perry today but I figured I could go over to his house and pick him up for you." Dozerman explained. "We have you guys staying in the Skirvin Hotel here in Oklahoma City. I hope you find your stay enjoyable."

"Skirvin, that sounds like a fancy hotel." Tony whispered to Kate.

"I am not staying in the same room as you and Gibbs again. A lady needs her own room." Kate said disgusted.

"Here let me take you to your hotel. Dozerman go ahead and go check on Perry." Captain Holt said.

The teams ride into the city was a little on the bumpy side. They didn't realize that the states capitol would be ridden with potholes seemed like every few feet. Kate thought to herself 'we are a long way from D. C.'

"So exactly how often do you guys have tornados here?" Tony asked the captain.

"Every year we have several. Our last fairly big one hit south of here in 2013." Holt explained.

Tony turned to Kate "You know if a tornado comes it would be just like that movie Twister we could go out tornado chasing!" Kate just rolled her eyes. Tony and his movies. "Oh come on Kate, you know Twister was filmed in Oklahoma!"

"Actually Tony, I didn't know that. I don't sit around with my nose in a television all the time. I actually have a life." Kate said.

"Oh really? And when was the last time you've been out with a guy?" Tony smirked.

"Ok it's been a while. But I'm working on it." Kate said trying to defend herself.

"Agents do I need to pull this car over or are you two done arguing." Gibbs spat.

"Actually there's no need agent Gibbs because right here is your hotel." Holt said.

The hotel was tall and beautiful. It reminded Kate of a castle. As the agents got checked in they found that they each had their own room, which was a relief to Kate.

Dozerman went over to Tanner's house. His car was there and so was his police car. It was a bit strange because at this time of day, Tanner was always out doing something. He knocked on the officer's door. When there was no answer he pulled his gun out as a precaution. He twisted the door knob. To his surprise the door was unlocked. Dozerman had a very uneasy feeling about this. Something inside him told him to run but he kept going, his curiosity getting the best of him. As he walked into the kitchen he found a note and a bottle of whiskey on the table. He looked around with no sign on Tanner. He looked out onto the patio. There laid a dead bird that looked like it had been shot. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"You shouldn't have come here." The voice said.

Dozerman turned but didn't see anyone. He feared his imagination was just getting the best of him. He went into the bedroom and seen the gun safe still open. He knelt down to see if any firearms were missing. As he began to look, he felt a stinging sensation on his arm and something warm. It was when he touched his arm that he realized he had been shot. Before he could find his shooter, another shot hit him in the head and one in the chest.

Deanna was able to start her physical therapy. She tried to lift a weight but instead it fell to the ground. She could hear a man snickering at her. She turned and seen this handsome guy with green eyes looking over her way. Now she was really embarrassed that she couldn't pick up a measly 2-pound weight.

"A bit too much for ya?" Tony asked as he was lifting weights himself.

"Yeah just a little bit. I just got out of the hospital and I guess I'm not as strong as I used to be." Deanna explained.

"Where are my manners. I'm Anthony DiNozzo but you can call me anytime" Tony said in all his charm.

Deanna blushed. This guy either really liked her or he was the biggest flirt she had ever met in her life.

"I'm Deanna Carter." Deanna said shaking hands with Tony. She winced in pain.

"So what happened?" Tony asked.

"To be honest I don't remember. All I know is I broke my arm and had to have surgery on it. And now I'm here." Deanna explained rubbing her arm. "I should probably head back home before my parent's start worrying about me."

"Will I ever get to see you again?" Tony asked "How about we go for a quick cup of coffee?"

"Ok but really quick."

The two walked a little ways from the gym to a little whole in the wall coffee shop. Tony that she was the prettiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. She was small, had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. Her skin was that of a porcelain doll. The bruises on her forehead and around her eyes and nose were still very visible, but even in this state, Tony felt something, something different than he had with any other girl. Most girls were just one night stands; ones he would send honey dust to at Christmas. But Deanna was different. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her. He wondered if he could kidnap her and take her back to Washington with him. The two sat down at a booth near a window. Even when Deanna would look away, she would catch Tony staring at her.

"So tell me your story." Tony said

"What do you want to know about?" Deanna asked.

"I want to know everything about you."

"Well I was born and raised here in Oklahoma. I work or as I should say worked at a news station here in town before the accident. But I will let in on something."

"What is that?" Tony asked his interest perked.

"I really don't want to work in news. It has become so mundane. I would rather be out on the frontlines."

"Like as a reporter?" Tony asked

"No. I want to work for the Oklahoma State Bureau of Investigation. But my real dream is to work for NCIS." Deanna said.

This totally caught Tony off guard. She was hot plus she wanted to work for NCIS. Deanna for the win here. He put his chin in his hand.

"Really NCIS?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Yeah it just seems like a neat job to be able to get your hands on doing some forensics."

"You don't say" Tony was loving this. His attention was snapped away when his cell phone started ringing.

"I am so sorry let me take this." He turned to answer it.

"Come on Gibbs this has got to be important."

"Get you butt down here now! I will send you the location."

"You got it boss."

Tony really hated to cut this coffee date short, but knew Gibbs would hunt him down if he didn't get to the scene.

"I am so sorry but that was my boss, I've got to go to work. Raincheck?" Tony asked.

"Sure" Deanna said very disappointed.

"Here tell you what. Here's my card. Call or text me tonight and I'll take you to dinner." Tony said

Deanna took the card and examined it. It readSPECIAL AGENT TONY DINOZZO NCIS. She had to take a double take. Special Agent? NCIS? She caught Tony on the way out the door and grabbed his arm.

"Tony wait?" Deanna exclaimed.

"Ah couldn't go five minutes without me?" Tony smirked.

"Very funny. Why didn't you tell me you worked for NCIS?" Deanna questioned.

"I was going to tell you tonight." Tony grinned.

"Is that who called was your NCIS boss?" Deanna asked

"Yes. Something about we have an accident that we need to go work."

"If isn't too much to ask…can I come with you to see what a real NCIS special agent does?"

Tony knew Gibbs probably wouldn't like this idea, but considering she was the reason they were brought to Oklahoma, surly Gibbs wouldn't mind.

"Sure but we have to go now!" Tony exclaimed.

With that the two hurried out to Tony's car and headed to the crime scene.

What will Gibbs think when their key witness shows up at a different crime scene? Plus, will Officer Dozerman survive and who shot him? And what will come of Deanna and Tony's dinner date?


	6. Chapter 6

As Tony and Deanna rolled up to the scene there was cop cars everywhere. Deanna tried to strain her eyes to see what was going on. It looked like a small car had been rolled and had caught on fire. Tony parked the car near Gibbs car.

"Let's roll" Tony said smiling real big at Deanna.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and wasn't very happy when he seen that Tony had brought a plus one to a crime scene.

"Who the hell is she?" Gibbs spat.

"Calm down boss. She is our key witness. I figured maybe I could help her remember some details of the attack. Plus, her dream is to work at NCIS so I figured she could see what we do." Tony explained.

Gibbs shook his head. "Ok as long as she stays out of the way."

"You got it boss." Tony said returning to Deanna for a moment.

"Ok, you will have to stay back here for now." Tony explained

"Oh that's not a problem. This looks so exciting." Deanna said.

Tony smiled at her and Deanna's heart skipped a beat. There was something about that smile of his that was so charming. Tony met up with Kate and Gibbs.

"Kate I want you to take pictures. Tony you bag evidence." Gibbs shouted over the noise of more firetrucks coming in.

As the team investigated, Deanna realized she knew that car. It was Tanner's.

"We got a body!" Kate yelled.

"Someone get Ducky out here!" Gibbs yelled back.

Wait they had a body? Deanna thought. It had to be Tanner! She started becoming short of breath and had a real tight feeling in her chest. It was like someone opened a flood gate of memories. She started to remember the attack. She remembered Tanner's face as he beat her unconscious. She remembered how drunk he was. Could he have been drinking again and wrecked his car? All this overtook her and she passed out hitting the ground. Gibbs went around the burning car and could hear something.

"We've got a bomb!" he yelled at his agents.

The three agents ran and hid behind Tony's car. Tony seen Deanna laid out cold on the ground. He was afraid when the car exploded she would get injured.

"Gibbs, help me get her over here!" Tony yelled.

Gibbs and Tony carefully picked Deanna up and brought her behind Tony's car. They no more than got ducked down before the car exploded. All Gibbs could hope for is that Kate got some good pictures of the car before all this. Tony laid Deanna's head in his lap and brushed her hair away from her face. He ran his fingers through her hair. Kate smacks Tony on the arm.

"Ow!" Tony exclaims.

"You've never done that for me!" Kate says.

"Have you ever thought it's because of Gibbs rule about not dating coworkers?"

"Very funny Tony."

Deanna started to come around and was delightful surprised to open her eyes and the first thing she seen was Tony's face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Tony said still running his fingers through her hair.

Deanna blushed. She sat up.

"I remember. I remember everything! The accident, who my attacker was. Everything!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Who was it?" Kate asked.

"It was Officer Tanner Perry, my boyfriend." Deanna said as she began to cry. "That's his car over there. You don't actually think he's…."

"Dead? More than likely after that explosion." Kate answered.

"Todd, DiNozzo. The scenes safe let's go." Gibbs shouted.

"Come on I'll take you to the ambulance to get checked out." Tony told Deanna.

"I'm fine really." Deanna answered.

"No I insist." Tony said. He helped Deanna up and walked her to the ambulance.

As the agents made their way to the car, Ducky showed up. The car was charred and was still smoldering. Behind the steering wheel was a body. It was beyond recognition.

"Ducky time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs you can't rush things. Our ol' boy will have to be taken to the lab before I can find that out." Ducky answered.

"Hey boss I found something!" Tony said. He picked up what appeared to be a driver's license. On it had the name Tanner James Perry. "I think we got our man boss."

"Well it looks that we do…Duck, how hard will it be to identify this guy?" Gibbs asked

"Not to hard judging by his good teeth. Could pull some dental records." Ducky answered.

"Let's get him in a body bag" Gibbs said.

After the team got the body loaded up, Tony walked over to the ambulance to check on Deanna.

"Are you still up for that dinner date?" Tony asked with his quirky smile.

"I wouldn't miss it." Deanna said her heart skipping a beat. She wondered if she was cheating on Tanner with going to dinner with Tony, but considering he nearly killed her and now he was dead, she felt it justified it.

"I will meet you at Vast at 7." Tony said

"I'll be there." Deanna answered.

Tony walked back to the car both caught up in the sight in each other before he realized, Deanna had ridden with him over to the scene.

"I guess you need a ride back to your car huh?" Tony said laughing

Deanna blushed. "That would be really nice!"

Deanna arrived at home that afternoon. Her clothes smelled like smoke from being out at the scene. Her parents had gone out of town for a couple days. This whole incident had been extremely stressful on them and they needed a break and Deanna was about to get hers. She turned on the shower and then realized she couldn't get her cast wet. With no one there to help her, she struggled to get a cast protector on. After about 15 minutes of struggling and shedding a few tears, she finally was about to get the dang thing on. Washing her hair was a bit of a challenge. She always felt like the shower was the best place to think. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Did Tony actually like her or was he just wanting to wine and dine her to get information out of her for the case. In any light she felt like it would be an honor to have dinner with such a gorgeous guy and look into his eyes, even if this was the only night they had together. She dried her hair the best she could and went into her closet. What was she supposed to wear? Tanner never took her out on nice dates. It was mostly fast food and drive thru's with him. But Tony was different, he was going to be having dinner with her at the top of the highest building in Oklahoma overlooking the Oklahoma City skyline. She was able to find a cocktail dress she had bought for an awards show. She felt she could always buy a different dress if need be, but this dress had to go out tonight. She was nervous as she drove downtown. She prayed it wasn't some kind of sick joke or him setting her up. She walked into the Devon tower and stepped on the elevator. She was the only one on the elevator and it was a long way up the 52 floors. She had always been scared of elevators since she was in junior high when her and her father got stuck on an elevator with five other people. She wasn't one to panic but that was the first time she had ever experienced a panic attack. After what seemed like forever she reached the 52nd floor. The doors opened to a beautiful restaurant. She could see the Oklahoma City skyline set against an evening sun that looked like someone had painted. Tony walked over to the elevator in awe of how beautiful she was.

"You look stunning!" Tony told Deanna. She really did take his breathe away. The two walked over to the hostess. "DiNozzo party of two" Tony told young lady. 'Deanna DiNozzo' Deanna thought. That had kind of a ring to it. She shook her head trying to clear her mind. Chances of Tony actually wanting to take this dinner that far was probably very slim. He was just here for work and that was it. She whispered to herself "Keep it together Carter." The two were seated next to the window and brought wine.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Deanna said looking out the window trying anything to not seem nervous.

"Not as beautiful as you are." Tony said. Deanna looked away from the window to find Tony smiling at her. There it was again. Her heart was skipping a beat and she had butterflies in her stomach. Why did Tony make her feel like this? It was like a childhood crush.

"I am not looking forward to going back to Washington when this case is over." Tony told Deanna.

"Why? Washington is amazing and it's the home to NCIS. Why would you not want to go back?" Deanna questioned.

"Because that means I would have to leave you." Tony said. How he just wanted to tell her how he felt. How he desperately wanted to kidnap her and take her back with him. Was this really love at first sight? Tony had never had that feeling before. He had been such a womanizer but Deanna was different.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Deanna said beginning to cry.

Once their steak and lobster was delivered out to their table they made small talk. How Deanna's favorite wine was Seven Daughters and how Tony had never been to Oklahoma before. But it wasn't until the check came that changed the whole course of the night. Tony picked it up and insisted on paying. He wouldn't even let Deanna see the check.

"Well I need to get back home. Thank you Tony for an amazing evening." Deanna said. As she went to get up, Tony put his hand on the top of hers.

"Where do you think you're going? The night is still young." Tony asked.

"You actually want to spend time with me?" Deanna asked nervously.

Tony let out a snicker "Of course I do. Please come go to the Skirvin with me. We can get some drinks."

The next thing Deanna knew was she was throwing back drinks at the Skirvin. She was way too drunk to drive home now. Dammit Tony. He took her hand and led her to his hotel room.

"Where are we going" Deanna questioned.

"I have a surprise for you." Tony said smiling.

What will Tony's surprise be and will it change things? Plus, what will Ducky find when he starts the autopsy? Next chapter will be posted soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Deanna didn't know what to expect and Tony led her to his hotel room.

"Close your eyes" Tony told her.

She put her hands up over her eyes as Tony opened the hotel room door.

"Ok now you can open" Tony said with a grin.

As Deanna walked into the room, there was rose petals scattered across the room. On a table was a dozen red roses. As Deanna looked around the room Tony had candles placed around to set the mood.

"Come in here" Tony said from across the room motioning also with his finger. She walked over to him and found a bathtub filled with bubbles and rose petals. On the side was lit candles and a bottle of champagne. There was a small plate of chocolate dipped strawberries. Tony had really outdone himself.

"Let me help you out of this" Tony said unzipping her dress. He pulled her hair up into a clip so it wouldn't get wet. As he helped her out of her dress, he began to kiss her neck. He helped her out of her undergarments and into the bathtub. He got in behind her and began to rub her shoulders. Deanna had thoughts of why he was doing this but then thought what the hell and let him. Whatever he wanted to do tonight was fine by her. Again he started kissing her neck. A sensation ran through her. One she had not experienced with anyone else. They finished their glass of wine and strawberries and got out of the tub. She was so relaxed. There was no way she could drive home now. As she reached for her clothes, Tony hurried and picked them up and put them behind his back.

"Nah-uh not just yet." he said with that quirky smile.

He dropped them behind him and ran his fingers though her hair to the back of her neck. He pulled Deanna to him and started passionately kissing her. She jumped and Tony caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. While still kissing her, he took her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to make love to her. She was more than willing. She looked into his beautiful green eyes. At that moment it seemed as though everything in her life was ok. It was like the accident never happened. Nothing else mattered except for being with Tony. He was amazing at what he did to say the least. When they were done, they both laid on the bed together.

"That was amazing" Tony said smiling.

Deanna propped herself up on one arm. "You weren't too bad yourself." They both began to laugh.

"Stay with me tonight." Tony said. His smile had faded and he had more of a passionate and caring face.

"What?" Deanna questioned taken back by his request.

"Stay the night with me." He said.

How could she say no. "Ok" she answered. Deanna rolled closer to Tony and laid her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. This just seemed right…to the both of them. Deanna fell asleep fast. Tony stayed awake for a while. He had so much on his mind. It was crazy to say it but he was falling hard for Deanna. He ran his fingers through her hair. She was gorgeous. He could picture a future with her. He laid there and had somewhat of a daydream. He could see them getting married, her joining NCIS, having a two story house, hearing the pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs in the morning and their kids jumping in the bed with them. Life just made since with her. He needed her in his life. He pulled her close and fell asleep. Morning came way too soon. The sun shining through the window woke Deanna. She had quite the headache from drinking so much last night. She looked around the room and noticed this wasn't her bedroom. She was shocked to see Tony lying beside her. Was she still dreaming? Tony's phone began to ring and it woke him up. He sat up in the bed.

"Good morning beautiful" Tony said kissing Deanna. Deanna was shocked. He sat on the side of the bed and answered the phone.

"DiNozzo where are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm still in the room." Tony answered rubbing his eyes.

"Well get down here to OSBI. Ducky is almost done with the autopsy. Also do you know where are witness is?" Gibbs asked irritated.

"Yeah" Tony said looking back at Deanna and smiling.

"Ok bring her with you."

"I'm on it boss." Tony said before hanging up his phone. He turned to Deanna.

"Looks like we get to spend another day together!" Tony said with excitement.

"What do you mean?" Deanna asked

"Gibbs wants you to come down to autopsy with me."

The thought of getting to spend more time with Tony made Deanna smile.

"Here I'll run you down to the Devon so you can get your car." Tony said

"I am going to need some different clothes. I am not going into autopsy in a cocktail dress!" Deanna said.

"True" Tony said with a smile "Even though you would be the prettiest person in the room." This made Deanna blush big time.

"Tell you what, I will follow you to your house so you can get some clean clothes and then you can ride with me to OSBI." Tony said.

"That will work." Deanna said. She got up and hurried to try and get what clothes she had there at the hotel back on. Tony helped her by zipping her dress. Tony slipped on some slacks and a button up shirt. Before they knew it they were heading out the door. When they got to her house, Tony helped he get dressed. He really was so much help. She grabbed her cell phone and they were out the door.

Once they got to autopsy, Gibbs was not happy.

"Your late!" Gibbs spat.

"Sorry boss." Tony said. In typical Gibbs fashion, he slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"Deanna I have a question for you. What did you say the car belonged to?" Kate asked.

"My boyfriend Tanner Perry. Or as I should say my late boyfriend." Deanna answered.

"Actually I don't think we have our person." Ducky exclaimed.

"What do you mean Duck?" Gibbs said a little worried.

"Well I pulled the dental records. This 'ol boy is an officer but it's not Tanner Perry." Ducky answered.

"If it's not Tanner who is it?" Deanna asked.

"It's a Jake Dozerman." Ducky answered

"Oh God." Deanna exclaimed beginning to cry.

"Dozerman was the one that greeted us right as we got off the plane." Kate said

"Precisely. But the part that's tricky is Dozerman was dead long before the car was set on fire. There was no smoke in his lungs. However, I was able to find bullet wounds to the head, chest, and arm." Ducky explained.

"That means he was murdered?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ducky answered.

"What about the license that was found at the scene?" Deanna asked.

"He tried to make us think it was him. Our man is still out there. If he finds out the Deanna is still alive, he could come back to finish the job." Gibbs spat. "Tony, I want you and Deanna on the next plane to Washington. We need to get her as far away from Oklahoma as possible. Kate I want you to call Capt. Holt and tell him what we found and to be on the lookout for Perry. Good work Ducky."

Deanna was taken back. Gibbs wanted her to leave her life behind in Oklahoma and just up and move to D.C.? This was a dream come true yet she was beyond scared.

"Come on let's get you on the plane." Tony said.

The fact that Tony would be watching over her comforted her. As they drove to the airport she texted her parents.

Tanner faked his death. He is still out there. Stay where you are and be safe. I am being taken to D. C. by NCIS until this all blows over. I will keep in touch.

Will Tanner be able to find her? And will Tony and Deanna start a relationship in D. C.? New chapter up soon. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

The airplane ride to D. C. was quiet. They were riding in first class, something Deanna had never done before. So much was going through Deanna's mind. How and why would Tanner fake his own death? And why would he kill a fellow officer to pull of his plan? Deanna looked out the window and began to cry. Everything she had ever know she was leaving behind all because of Tanner. Tony sat next to Deanna. He knew all this was probably a lot on her. He brushed her hair away from her face. She turned to him. She had mascara running down her face from crying. He grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the tears from her eyes and the mascara from her face.

"Everything is going to be ok. I'll protect you and not let anyone harm you." Tony said as he put his hand on her cheek. She reached up and put her hand on his.

"Come here" Tony said and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and began to cry again. He held her and tried to comfort her. There was something about Tony that made her feel safe but she was still so scared. The plane touched down around noon and Deanna was mentally exhausted. Tony walked her out to his car and helped her in. As he drove to his apartment they pasted by sites Deanna had only dreamed about seeing, The Washington Monument, The White House. As she took in all the sites Tony began to speak.

"Once we get you settled, would you like to go over and see the NCIS headquarters?" he asked.

It was like a dream to Deanna. "Of course I would."

"Good because I want you to meet Abby and McGee."

"Who are Abby and McGee?" Deanna questioned.

"Abby is our forensic specialist and McGee is one of our newer special agents." Tony explained.

"I would love to meet them."

Tony was a bit nervous himself about bringing a girl home with him. He had always spent the night at their place but none had been to his place. As he opened the door to his apartment, it wasn't anything that Deanna expected. She expected it to be that of a man who lived alone and would be messy. This was anything but. It was extraordinary. In the living room sat a baby grand piano.

"You know how to play?" Deanna asked him pointing to the piano.

"Maybe just a little bit." Tony answered with a grin.

The two walked on to the bedroom and Deanna was surprised to find a twin size bed and one night stand. Was this some kind of joke?

"I was thinking you could take the bedroom and I will sleep on the couch." Tony explained.

"Oh I don't mind sleeping on the couch. This is your apartment after all and I don't want to intrude." Deanna insisted.

"It would be my pleasure to let you have my room." Tony answered.

Deanna sat her luggage down in Tony's room. How could a guy with so much charm only have a twin size bed? she thought.

She laid down on the bed and fell asleep quickly. When Tony realized she was out, he decided to slip out for a little bit. He was going to give her the biggest surprise. One that he never thought even he could pull off.

What will Tony's surprise be? And what will McGee and Abby think of Deanna? Plus will Gibbs and Kate be able to find Tanner? New chapter up soon! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Tony slipped out of the house and went down to a furniture store. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He had always lived alone, so for him to do away with his twin size bed was so unlike him. But Deanna had changed him. In the little time that they knew each other she had showed him what it would be like to have a future and a family. He wasn't even sure if she knew that yet.

"Could I help you with something?" the salesman said snapping Tony out of his daydreaming about Deanna.

"Yes I am looking for a new bedroom suite." Tony explained.

"I think I have the perfect thing for a man of your taste." The salesman said. He took Tony to see the perfect furniture for his bedroom.

"It's just what I wanted! I'll take it." Tony said seeming thrilled that he was making a change.

"Can you deliver it to my apartment and make it look just like that within an hour?" Tony asked.

"We could but it will cost you extra." The salesman explained.

"I don't care how much extra, I need the surprise and today!" Tony said and with that he paid and was out the door.

Once Tony got back to the apartment Deanna had just woke up and was sitting on the couch in the living room. Tony walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the check.

"Are you ready to go tour NCIS?" Tony asked hoping she would say yes to get her out of the house.

"Sure let's go!" Deanna answered and they were heading out the door. Tony couldn't help but smile. She would be so surprised when they got back.

When they got to NCIS, it wasn't anything that Deanna had thought it would be, it was better! They stepped on to an elevator and went up to the bullpen. As the doors opened into the bullpen Deanna could see the wall of the most wanted, she seen the stairs going up to MTAC, then she seen all the agent's desks. How she desperately wanted a desk in this office. The walked over to the isle that Team Gibbs desks were.

Tony pointing out each desk explained "So here is Kate's desk all neat and clean, here's my desk right across from Kate so I can annoy her anytime I want…"

Deanna couldn't help but chuckle at that. They probably fought like an old married couple.

"Here's Gibbs desk which we never touch unless you want a head slap."

"No Tony that's just you." A voice said.

They turned and there stood Tim McGee.

"Probie!" Tony exclaimed. Tony went over to McGee and threw an arm around him.

"And this is Agent McGee. Probie this is Deanna Carter she is a key witness in the Oklahoma case." Tony explained.

"Oh right! Very nice to meet you Miss Carter." McGee said shaking Deanna's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." Deanna said.

"Have you seen Abs?" Tony asked McGee.

"Yeah I think she's down in the lab." McGee answered.

"Perfect I wanted Deanna to meet her." Tony said.

"Well here I'll go down there with you guys." McGee said.

As they went for the elevators, McGee tugged at Tony's arm to get him to slow down for a minute.

"We need to talk." McGee whispered to Tony.

The elevators opened to Abby's lab. The sound of loud music filled the air. A young girl dressed all in black with a white lab coat on and her hair in pig tails was standing with a test tube in her hand.

"Abby I want you to meet someone." Tony said yelling over the music.

Abby quickly turned the music and rushed to Tony giving him a hug.

"Your back! How was your trip?" Abby asked.

"It was good. I would like you to meet one of our key witnesses in the case, Miss Deanna Carter." Tony said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Abby said shaking Deanna's hand.

"Pleasures all mine really" Deanna answered.

McGee cleared his throat and looked at Tony "Now please" he said. McGee could tell that Tony was preoccupied with watching Deanna to really care about anything else.

"Oh yeah McGee sure." Tony answered.

"You two girls talk I need to ask Tony a few questions." McGee told Abby and Deanna.

McGee drug Tony out of the ladies hearing distance.

"What the heck are you doing?" McGee spat.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"I mean with our key witness?"

"McGee chill. Gibbs told me to watch after her until everything cools down."

"And by watching after her does that mean other things too?"

"McGee listen. I have been with many women but none of them have made me feel like Deanna has. None have made me see that I could have a future and a family that I never wanted before."

"You are one love sick puppy."

Abby seeing McGee and Tony talking decided to try and run Deanna off before anything ever got started with her and Tony, because everyone in NCIS knew how much of a ladies' man Tony was.

"So where are you staying while you're in D.C.?" Abby asked.

"I'm actually staying over at Tony's apartment." Deanna answered.

"Really?" Abby asked.

"Yeah he's a really great guy." Deanna said back.

"He's pretty cute isn't he." Abby said with a smirk.

"I'll say."

"To bad he swings for the other team." Abby said.

"What do you mean?" Deanna questioned.

"Didn't Tony tell you about his boyfriend?" Abby asked.

"His boyfriend?" Deanna asked shocked. How could he do this to her? Make her fall in love with him only to find out he has a boyfriend?

"Yeah him and his boyfriend have been together for quite a while now. He'll probably get mad if he sees you over at Tony's apartment. A young beautiful lady trying to take a way his man. It would be a shame." Abby said brushing Deanna's hair from her shoulder.

"I can't believe that Tony DiNozzo. How could he! He even had sex with me in his hotel room in Oklahoma." Deanna said furious.

"Oh honey I am so sorry. That's just all part of his charm. He only did it to get information out of you." Abby said.

McGee finally warmed up to the idea of Tony and Deanna possibly having a relationship.

"If that's really what you want to do Tony, I am behind you." McGee told Tony.

"Thanks man" Tony replied.

They saw Deanna stomp out of the lab and get on the elevator.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked Abby.

"I'm not real sure something about she couldn't wait for this case to be over so she could go back to Oklahoma or something like that." Abby lied.

Tony went rushing out to Deanna but the elevator doors had already closed. He rushed up the stairs trying his hardest to beat the elevator. He got to the bullpen just in time to see Deanna walking out the door. He ran after her.

"Deanna wait." Tony yelled.

Deanna turned around. Tears rolling down her cheek. She was heartbroken. How could she let herself fall so hard for Tony only to find out he didn't feel the same. Now what was he going to do, apologize for making her love him?

"Deanna where are you going?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to pack my things. I'm going back to Oklahoma."

"But why? We haven't solved the case plus I haven't had enough time with you yet." Tony explained.

"Anthony DiNozzo stop lying to me! Just STOP." Deanna spat the tears were coming down harder.

"Lying? What am I lying about?" Tony asked.

"I know about your boyfriend ok? And to think I thought we actually had something. But for you to use me to get information. That's just wrong. I will be telling Gibbs about this." Deanna spat.

"My boyfriend? Deanna I have never had a boyfriend." Tony tried to explain.

"But Abby said…" Deanna said.

"Oh…..Abby told you this…It all makes sense now. Abby tells that to girls that she thinks I like. But what Abby doesn't know is I am falling in love with you Deanna Carter. You make me feel like I never have before."

"You love….me?" Deanna said through tears.

"Yes! Please don't believe what Abby said. She's just trying to start trouble." Tony explained. And with that he drew her into his arms and held her tight. There was the comfort that only Tony could give her. In their sweet moment Tony's phone starts ringing.

"Let me take this really quick." He looks at his phone "It's Gibbs."

Deanna tries to wipe the tears away as Tony answers the phone.

"I don't know where you are but I want you to keep Deanna in your apartment until Kate and I get back in the morning. Don't go anywhere outside of that apartment." Gibbs said.

"You got it boss." Tony said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Deanna questioned.

"Gibbs wants me to keep you inside the apartment until he and Kate get back in the morning."

Once they got back to Tony's apartment there was plastic all over the floors.

"Tony is someone wanting to commit a murder in your apartment and not leave any evidence?" Deanna questioned having a very uneasy feeling.

"Aw man they didn't pick up their mess." Tony answered.

Deanna gave him a look of questioning.

"It is part of your surprise!" Tony said.

"My surprise?" Deanna asked.

"Yes follow me." Tony said. He put his hands over her eyes and led her to the bedroom. He then uncovered her eyes. That's when she seen a King size bed with a nightstand on each side.

"Tony, you did this for me?" Deanna gasp.

"Yes…" Tony said going over to one of the nightstands. "I used to be a one-night stand kind of guy and then you came along and showed me what it was like to share my life with someone."

Deanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. He would actually go out and buy a bed just so they could share it. She looked at the bed. It was very elegant with the headboard. He was a man of good taste that's for sure.

That night, since they couldn't leave the apartment, they ordered in Chinese food. Much to her surprise, Tony also liked Shrimp Lo Mein. As she finished her dinner, Tony sat down at the piano and began to play. It seemed like a song she had heard once before but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then he began to sing. She didn't realize a voice like that could come out of him. The sound of the piano and his soothing voice made her very sleepy. She sat her Chinese food on the coffee table and laid down on the couch as she listened to Tony sing and play.

"You're all I want, you're all I need you're everything, everything" Tony sang.

Sleep overtook Deanna but she could still hear Tony's voice in the background. When Tony finished his song, he turned and seen that Deanna was fast asleep. He took her Chinese food and placed it in the fridge. Trying not to wake her, he scoped Deanna into his arms. He walked into the bedroom and pulled the covers back and gentle placed her into the bed. He then slipped off everything but his boxers, turned out the lights, and climbed in beside her. She looked so peaceful. He ran his fingers through her hair. This is the life he had always dreamed about. He laid on his back. A few moments later she rolled over placing her hand on his chest and her head on his arm. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. He prayed that this would be his new life.

What other surprises does Tony have in store? And what will happen after Gibbs and Kate get back? New chapter posted soon. Please Review


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came with the smell of coffee, bacon and eggs.

"Good morning sunshine." Tony said as he brought breakfast to Deanna in bed. No one had ever done this for her.

"Tony this is extremely sweet of you!" Deanna said in awe. He knows how to cook, he can sing and play the piano and to top it off he's super-hot! I've got to keep him Deanna thought to herself.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Tony asked.

"Oh please" Deanna responded.

Tony climbed back in bed began to eat his own breakfast. Tony looked over at Deanna. She was looking so much better than she did when he first met her. The bruising from her face had went away, revealing an even prettier young woman. He couldn't help but thinking it was destiny that brought these two together.

Gibbs and Kate returned to D.C. The police in Oklahoma said they would continue their search for Tanner but figured he had fled the state possibly to Mexico and wouldn't bother Deanna if she came back to Oklahoma. They promised Gibbs that they would have a team outside Deanna's house 24/7 watching and protecting her in case he tried to come back. Gibbs plane touches down in D.C. On his way to headquarters he calls Tony.

Tony at first doesn't hear his phone. After Deanna and himself finished breakfast they decided to make love. Now Tony was holding Deanna in his arms and they had both fell asleep.

"Dammit Tony pick up the phone." Gibbs says hitting the steering wheel.

"I'm sure he's at his apartment Gibbs." Kate tells him "You did tell him not to leave."

"What I tell DiNozzo to do and what DiNozzo does is two totally different things." Gibbs spat.

He tries calling Tony's cell phone again. This time the ringing wakes up Tony.

"Yeah boss" Tony answered while yawning.

"DiNozzo get up and bring Carter with you to headquarters." Gibbs said.

"I'm on it boss." Tony said hanging up the phone. He hated to wake Deanna up. She looked so peaceful laying on his arm.  
"Deanna…" He said rubbing her cheek "We've got to get to headquarters."

"Just five more minutes." Deanna said as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head.

Tony took the covers and yanked them back. "we've got to go now. Gibbs just called."

"Gibbs can wait. Sleep can't" Deanna said mumbling.

"I don't think you know Gibbs that well." Tony said pacing. He looked back over on the bed and Deanna was snoring. What can I do to wake her up, he thought. Then a brilliant idea came to mind. He got over beside her and started to tickle her ribs. This made her wake up fast. He heard a sound he had never heard Deanna make before. The sound of laughter. It was beautiful. He began tickling her feet which was even more ticklish then her ribs. When she begged him to stop only because she was on the verge of peeing herself, she realized what he had said earlier.

"Did you say Gibbs called? Deanna asked.

"Yeah he's wanting us down at headquarters."

As Deanna got dressed, she couldn't help but notice what Tony was putting on. Except for the night he took her to dinner, he had been wearing jeans and a button up shirt, but today was different. Today he was putting on a nice suit and tie. Why was he dressing up so much? Was it because Gibbs was back in town? Surely not. The older man didn't seem like he would be the type to make his agents wear suits when he wouldn't wear one himself.

"You look very nice." Deanna said as Tony started to spray on his cologne. "What kind is that you are spraying?"

"It's Ralph Polo Blue. I have never worn it. I just that the bottle was pretty." The two share a laugh.

One they got down to NCIS headquarters Abby was in the elevator with Tony and Deanna. Deanna tried to be nice. She smiled at Abby but Abby gave her a death glare. Tony grabbed a hold of Deanna's hand which really shocked her with him being at the place of work. As they stepped off the elevator Tony caught Abby.

"Why the hell would you tell Deanna I'm gay?" Tony spat.

"Well Tony…she's too good for you. I mean look at yourself. You are a great guy that avoids relationships at all cost and here you are all googly eyed over this new chick fling you just met." Abby answered.

"I'm only going to say this once. Stay the hell out of my personal life. Yes, we have to work together but don't ever over step your boundaries into my life again." Tony said very angry. He then stormed off to his desk where Deanna was sitting. This upset Abby and she went back to the lab.

"Your late" Gibbs spat.

"Sorry boss. How was your trip?" Tony asked.

Gibbs slaps the back of Tony's head. "It's better now."

"Did you find Tanner?" Deanna asks.

"No but the police there think he might have fled to Mexico." Kate answered.

"So what now?" Deanna asked.

"You can go back home. We have it set up to where police officers will be watching your house around the clock in case he decides to come back." Gibbs explained.

"I can go home?" Deanna questioned.

"I don't see any reason for you having to stay here." Gibbs answered.

As much as she wanted to return home, she felt more at home with Tony then she did in Oklahoma. She began to cry as she shook each one of their hands and thanked them for helping her. She turned to go to the elevator. Tony couldn't take it anymore he couldn't watch her walk out of his life like this. Not after her having the impact on him that she had.

"Deanna wait." Tony yelled.

Deanna turned and it also caught the other agent's attentions as well.

"Deanna Carter. I can't live without you and I don't want to picture a life without you. I love you and I need you in my life. Please stay with me." Tony got down on one knee "I know I don't have a ring but I can give you all of me and I the love I have to give. Will you marry me?"

This caught Deanna of guard. Was he really asking her to marry him? Was she dreaming?

"Yes!" Deanna answered.

Tony picked her up and spun her around. He passionately starting kissing her.

"You kids get a room." Gibbs said with a smirk.

The two of them just smiled at Gibbs. They were going to be Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo! And both of their wishes were coming true.

What kind of unexpected surprise will Gibbs give to the happy couple and How will Abby react to the news? New Chapter up soon! Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs gave it some serious thought before he decided to offer his surprises to the new couple. Deanna really had no training, but he was willing to take that chance and see where it went. Gibbs called everyone into the bullpen for a meeting.

"As you know our Agent DiNozzo is getting married. And with his fiancé Ms. Carter left everything she knows to be able to be with him. Deanna that takes dedication. That type of dedication is what I want on my team. Will you accept becoming one of agents?" Gibbs stated.

Deanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her as Special Agent Carter NCIS?

"Nothing would make me happier sir." Deanna replied.

Tony whispered into her ear "He don't like it very much when we call him sir so we call him boss."

"No DiNozzo that's only when you call me sir" Gibbs said slapping the back on Tony's head.

As the rest of the team welcomed Deanna, Abby stood back watching. How could they let HER be a part of OUR team she thought. This was a family and by them bringing in a newcomer with no experience would just rip the family apart. McGee noticed that Abby was standing all by herself and approached her.

"Aren't you going to go say congrats?" McGee questioned.

"Why should I? Gibbs is tearing the family apart; Tony is marrying someone he doesn't even know…" Abby said almost to the point of throwing a temper tantrum.

"What do you really have against Deanna?" McGee asked.

"Just look at her! She's pretty, she's made Tony do a total 360. I don't even recognize him anymore. It's like he's a totally different person. He used to come down to my lab and we would lay on the floor. He would tell me about his one night stands and I would tell him about the party that I went to the night before. But ever since she came along he won't talk to me. He spends all of his time with her." Abby whined.

"You know I could come down to your lab and we could talk about our nights." McGee offered.

"Thanks McGee but it's not the same. You're not the sweet, charming, womanizing guy that Tony is." Abby added.

"If I didn't know better I would say you had a crush on him." McGee stated.

"Who Tony? Shoot no! He's like a brother to me. I just don't want to see him get hurt." Abby said. With that she turned and went back down to her lab.

It was still hard to believe that Tony was settling down for some. But for Tony it felt like the perfect thing to do. Deanna asked Kate and Abby to be her bridesmaids. Kate agreed but Abby told her to go to hell. Why was Abby like this? Tony had spoken so high of Abby even going as far as calling her a friend. Now to treat her like this was unthinkable. Deanna had not spoken to any of her friends or family back in Oklahoma for several weeks. She finally caved and told her parents about Tony. They weren't too happy at first but as long as he could protect her and love her that's all they asked. She got ahold of her friend Ginny to ask her to be a bridesmaid. Ginny flew out to D.C. to help Deanna pick out her wedding dress.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Kate Todd" Kate said shaking Ginny's hand.

"Ginny Weston. Deanna and I worked at a station in Oklahoma together." Ginny said.

As Deanna tried on dress after dress, Kate and Ginny got to know each other a little bit better.

"So tell me a little about Deanna's fiancé. She hasn't really given much details about him." Ginny asked.

"Well he's an NCIS Special Agent as well. We have worked together for years now. At first, Tony came across as a jerk, real arrogant, and not someone I could see anyone settling down with." Kate explained.

"Really and this is the guy Deanna's marrying?" Ginny questioned.

"Well that was the old Tony. After we flew out to Oklahoma and he met Deanna, everything changed. It was like a light switch came on. He became nicer, more compassionate. She has made a huge improvement in him. The man that would forever be a bachelor is now a family man. He's going to make a great husband for Deanna." Kate said.

About that time Deanna walked out in a stunning mermaid style wedding dress. It was gorgeous! It had the right amount of beading to it and fit her like a glove.

"You have to get that dress" Ginny exclaimed.

"That dress just screams you!" Kate said

"You really think so?" Deanna questioned.

"Yes! Say yes to the dress!" Ginny said.

With just a few days left before the wedding Team Gibbs decided to throw Deanna and Tony a bachelor and bachelorette parties. Gibbs had all the guys come over to his place. They had some beers and watched movies that Tony picked out which Gibbs was starting to wish he hadn't of done now. Deanna's bachelorette party was not as tame. Kate and Ginny flew her out to Las Vegas. The term what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas would be an understatement for this girl's trip. They were super wasted and a little on the rowdy side when they went to see Thunder from Down Under.

"Do you think I could take one of those Aussies back to D.C. with me?" Kate drunkenly asked. She had never been this drunk in her life!

"I don't think they would fit in our carry on" Deanna chuckled.

That was about all they remembered from that night. They were so hammered. The morning came with the torture of sunshine and hangovers. All three of the ladies were sick. How ever thought this was a good idea was wrong. Deanna laid on the bed and wondered if Tony's night had been wild and filled with strippers like hers had been. Instead Tony was passed out on the couch at Gibbs place with a James Bond movie playing in the background.

It was a hot July day when everyone gathered by a lake to wish the new couple happiness. Deanna's mom helped her get ready. As she put on the veil, Deanna began to cry.

"Am I doing the right thing mom?" Deanna cried.

"If he loves you, protects you, and makes you happy then yes. You will always be my baby girl and I will always love you." Her mom explained. It was hard to believe that just a few short months ago her baby girl was looking death in the face. Now she was looking at the rest of her life. They made their way to the wedding party. Tony was already down front waiting anxiously to see his blushing bride. Gibbs walked Ginny down the aisle and McGee walking Kate. Then there was Deanna and her father. Her dad was wiping away the tears as he walked her down the aisle. When Tony looked up to see Deanna she took his breathe away. She looked stunning. He began to cry at the site of her beauty. Gibbs peaked around to see that Tony was crying and gave him a swift slap on the back of the head.

"Boss what was that for?" Tony whispered.

"That was my wedding present to you." Gibbs whispered back.

As the minister went through the service, both Deanna and Tony's hands shook. They were nervous but was happy they had each other. Deanna looked into his big beautiful green eyes. She couldn't believe she would be able to see those eyes for the rest of her life.

"Do you Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. take Deanna Renee Carter as your lawful wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do" Tony grinned.

"And Do you Deanna Renee Carter take Anthony D. DiNozzo to be your lawful wedded husband? The minister asked.

"I do" Deanna answered.

"By the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Tony laid a passionate kiss on Deanna's lips.

Deanna thought Deanna DiNozzo, that has a nice ring to it. She could not believe that Tony was all hers.

That evening at the reception it was everything Deanna had ever dreamed of. Getting to dance with her new husband and enjoy the company of friends and family. With all the excitement no one noticed that Abby was anywhere around. She stepped outside to make a phone call.

"I don't like any of this. She's not right for Tony. I have a plan but we will have to stretch it out. We don't want anyone getting suspicious." Abby said. She hung up the phone and went back inside.

Before the newlyweds left for their honeymoon Gibbs stopped them. He placed a hand on the back of Tony's head causing him to flinch. Instead of slapping him, Gibbs kind of caressed Tony's head.

"I'm proud of you, son." Gibbs smiled.

"Thanks boss." Tony said giving Gibbs a hug.

"You two be careful on your honeymoon don't get kidnapped or anything because I need my two agents back." Gibbs laughed.

Like that they were on their way to their honeymoon in Hawaii. While driving to the airport, what Gibbs said concerned Deanna.

"You don't really think we will be kidnapped or taken hostage do you?" Deanna asked.

"Nah that's just Gibb's sense of humor. We will be fine." Tony assured her. He took her hand.

"I love you Deanna DiNozzo." Tony said kissing her hand.

What is Abby planning? And how will work life and a relationship mix for Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo? New chapter up soon. Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

The honeymoon was absolutely perfect. Getting to be with Tony all alone away from all the drama and everything they had both been through. Their days consisted of drinking on the beach, watching the sun go down and come up. Tony held his wife in his arms not believing for himself it was real. The man that could not be held down was now a married man. The fact that his wife would be able to work with him was just amazing to him. As much as they enjoyed the warm weather and the sand between their toes, after a week it was time to get back to Washington and get to work.

The first day as a special agent Deanna was extremely nervous. How was this going to work with her and Tony being married? Kate offered Deanna her desk so that Tony could be right across from her. But it wasn't until they got a case call that Deanna was the most embarrassed she had been in her life.

"Grab your gear. We got a dead navy seal." Gibbs said grabbing his coffee.

"Did he just say grab your rear?" Deanna questioned.

Tony couldn't keep a straight face. Gibbs walked back over to their desks and gives Tony a swift slap to the back of the head.

"What did you find funny about what I said?" Gibbs asked.  
"Nothing boss" Tony replied.

"Let's roll, Tony go gas up the truck." Gibbs demanded.

"Grab your rear. That's a good one honey." Tony laughed.

"I am so sorry about that I didn't mean for him to hit you" Deanna apologized.

"That's just Gibbs for ya." Tony smirked.

Once they got the evidence, Kate agreed to take it to Abby. In the lab, Abby had her music blaring.

"Hey Abs I have the evidence from the crime scene." Kate shouted.

Abby whirled around really quick and smiled when she realized it was Kate. She smiled and turned down her music.

"Oh good it's you. I figured Gibbs would have sent one of the DiNozzo's over here." Abby spat.

"What's wrong with the DiNozzo's? You've always liked Tony." Kate asked.

"Can I talk to you and you promise it won't get back to Tony?" Abby asked.

"Sure Abby. What's up?"

"Well, there's a lot about Tony Deanna doesn't know about. Has he told her about Ziva?"

"Abby if he hasn't I'm sure he will in time." Kate said trying to comfort Abby.

"It's just not fair Kate." Abby said picking up Bert and holding him tight "I have always had feelings for Tony, but he doesn't feel the same. I guess I'm not his "type". I tried to get close to him and hoped he would see me as someone who could love him. But then Ziva came along and stole his attention. After Ziva left, I thought that was my chance to move in and have Tony for myself. Then you guys went to Oklahoma and he brings back a girl that he is just madly in love with and decides to marry. Kate where is the fairness in that? Plus, Ziva probably doesn't even know he's married. She would be broken hearted to if she came back and found out." Abby said crying.

"It's ok Abby" Kate said hugging Abby "It's all part of his charm. But it's no reason to be mad at him or to take it out on Deanna. He has made his choice and we have to live with it."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Abby cried "I just really miss my best friend."

Over the next few weeks it was business as usual. But one morning was going to change all the agents lives forever. Deanna and Tony got to work and sat their stuff down at their respected desks.

"Deanna you don't look so good" McGee said.

Kate walks in and sees Deanna real pale. "Please tell me you are not like your husband and opened a letter that has the pneumonic plague."

"Very funny Kate" Tony smirked "I could have died!"

"Would've been a lot quieter around here." Kate smirked back.

Deanna grabbed the trash can under her desk and began to throw up.

"Tony did you give her food poisoning?" McGee questioned.

"No why would I do that?" Tony asked.

Gibbs walked in and took one look at Deanna. "You look like hell"

"Good morning to you too boss" Deanna replied.

"You know if your sick you probably shouldn't go out in the field. You could go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow." Gibbs tried to convince his new agent.

"I'm fine boss really. I just think it's one of those 24 hour bugs. I can still work." Deanna explained trying to clean up a bit.

"Great grab your gear when are going to investigate a shooting." Gibbs said.

As they were all grabbing their gear, Tony walked over to his wife.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Never better." Deanna lied. It seemed like any little smell was making her nauseous. She wondered really what is going on with me? Why am I so sick?

Once they got out to the scene, Gibbs started delegating tasks.

"Carter I want you to take pictures, Todd, DiNozzo I want you to look for evidence. McGee you're with me." Gibbs yelled.

Deanna felt like she could be ok until she seen all the blood and the smell of the body made her sick again.

"I am so sorry boss." Deanna apologized.

"My dear you are running a fever." Ducky said feeling of her forehead. "I would suggest going and getting checked out for good measure."

"Go ahead Carter. We got it covered here. DiNozzo, take her to Bethesda." Gibbs said very concerned about Deanna's condition.

"On it boss." Tony replied.

He helped his wife to the car and drove her to the hospital. The ride was quiet besides the sounds of Deanna getting sick. Tony tried to keep her hair pulled back as he drove, but that was a bit of a challenge. He was worried about her. What could have made her so sick? After several blood tests, Dr. Pitt came in.

"Tony good to see ya. How have you been?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Would be better if I knew what was going on with my wife." Tony said holding Deanna's hand. He was so scared. He couldn't lose her, not this soon.

"Well most of the tests came back normal expect for one that came back positive." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Oh my gosh what is it?" Deanna worriedly asked.

"Well…." the doctor paused "you guys are going to be parents! Your pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Deanna asked

"We're going to have a baby?!" Tony exclaimed.

"You sure are congrats you too! I know Team Gibbs will be excited as well." The doctor said "If you guys need anything let me know."

"We're going to be parents!" Tony screamed. He couldn't believe it. This made his heart overjoyed.

On the way back to their apartment, they tried to come up with a clever way of telling Team Gibbs.

"Is there really a right or wrong way to tell them?" Deanna asked

"I wouldn't think so. We could all meet over at Gibbs place and tell them this evening." Tony suggested.

Tony made all the phone calls to the other agents while Deanna laid down to try and feel better. Tony told each agent they found out what's wrong with Deanna but they wanted to sit everyone down to tell them.

That night Deanna was nervous about telling anyone. Would Gibbs now kick her off the team knowing she's pregnant? At dinner Tony raised a glass and tapped it with his fork.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. This has been a very scary time for Deanna and myself and I know scarier days are ahead, but we are glad that we have the backing of a family such as you guys. With that, Deanna please stand up."

Deanna stood up next to Tony and he put his arm around her waist.

"We are going to have a baby! We're pregnant!" Tony exclaimed with a huge smile.

None of the other agents could believe it. DiNozzo as a dad was kind of a scary thought.

Each one gave their congratulations and hugs to the new parents. Abby wasn't too thrilled with idea but at least told them congratulations.

Gibbs gave it a lot of thought that night. What was he going to do with a pregnant agent?

The next morning, he broke the news to Deanna.

"I don't want you getting hurt or killed while you're carrying a little DiNozzo. I want you to work here out of the office until the babies born." Gibbs explained.

"Boss I will be fine really. Tony can help watch my six and we will be fine." Deanna pleaded.

"Carter, that's an order. You can help Abby and work out of MTAC. I can't take the risk."

"Ok boss." Deanna said. She wasn't thrilled about the idea. Little did she know that Tony was behind Gibbs putting her on desk duty. He wanted this baby so bad and couldn't handle Deanna or the baby getting killed.

As time went on Deanna's belly grew. She looked adorable being pregnant, but to herself she looked like a fat cow. Her ankles had already started swelling. Tony convinced her to go home and he would be there after he finished his case.

Tony was working his case and out of nowhere was shot in the chest and died before he ever hit the ground. No other agents around until it was already too late. Gibbs called Deanna.

"Deanna I have some really bad news, Tony has been killed." Gibbs cried.

Deanna cried their baby would never know it's father.

With that Deanna sat straight up in bed. She looked over to Tony's side of the bed seen him there sound to sleep. It was all just a bad dream. He was still alive! Deanna rolled over and cuddled up to Tony and cried.

"What's wrong?" Tony yawned.

"I thought you were dead." Deanna cried.

"I am right here." Tony said putting his arms around her. "I promised I would protect you and I promise I will protect our baby."

What will the DiNozzo's do in preparation for the baby, what will they be having, and did Deanna's dream mean something? New Chapter up soon! Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

It didn't take long for Tony and Deanna to realize that their small apartment wasn't going to be big enough for them plus a baby. They started on their search for a house. It had been Tony's dream to have a two story house. Shockingly enough there was a beautiful two story house a few blocks down from Gibbs that was for sell. When Tony and Deanna first walked into it, they knew they had to buy this house! The kitchen had marble counter tops. The living room was hard wood floors with a fire place and enough room to but Tony's piano. The master bedroom was huge! It was on the backside of the house and had a sliding glass patio door to where they could go out on to the patio and drink their coffee early in the mornings. The master bath had a walk in shower along with a whirlpool bathtub in case they wanted a romantic night in. One of Deanna's favorite things however was the huge walk in closet. It was bigger than any bedroom she had ever had!

"Look honey, it has room for all my shoes with room for new shoes too!" Deanna exclaimed.

"Oh lord please not more shoes!" Tony smirked.

The couple went upstairs and found two bedrooms plus a playroom. It would be perfect for their baby and if they ever decided to have another one, the kids could have their own separate rooms. Deanna walked into the bedroom that was near the stairs. She started picturing where each piece of furniture should go.

"The baby's crib could go over here near this wall and the rocker could go over here by the window. The changing table could go here by the closet." Deanna explained. "Oh and we have to paint the walls. As soon as we find out it's a girl we have to paint it pink."

"You mean when we find out it's a baby we are painting it blue." Tony said rubbing Deanna's belly. "That's daddy's little quarterback in there."

"Now Tony you and I both know it's going to be a little girl and she's going to be a little princess." Deanna demanded.

The realtor heard the two going back and forth about what to paint the room as and asked "When do you find out what you guys are having?"

"Here in just a few days." Deanna explained.

"Let me make a suggestion because I have seen it happen way too many times before. Paint the room a neutral color. That way in case the doctor tells you guys one thing and their wrong your baby girl isn't having to sleep in a baby boy room." The realtor explained.

That made sense to the both of them and they decided to buy the house.

Team Gibbs offered to move the DiNozzo's into their new house while they went to the doctor's appointment. Deanna was very nervous about finding out about the baby. Would it be a boy or a girl? Tony and herself had already talked over names and had come up with all kinds of combination including Timothy Jethro DiNozzo, Abbigail Katelynn DiNozzo and of course a nod to the autopsy folks Donald Jimmy DiNozzo. The DiNozzo's sat out in the waiting room. Tony was bouncing off the walls with excitement about finding out what would be running around their house before long.

"Mrs. DiNozzo" The nurse called.

Deanna pushed herself up out of the chair and waddled back with the nurse all the while with Tony holding her hand. The gel the nurse put on Deanna's stomach was almost a warming sensation. It helped calm all the nerves she had about this day. As the nurse ran the ultrasound over Deanna's huge belly she explained what they were seeing.

"That right there is a foot. And you can see right here is the heart. Let's take a listen at the heart beat."

The heart beat sounded very different than most infant heart beats but the nurse couldn't put her finger on why. She didn't want to worry the DiNozzo's so she kept her mouth shut.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo say hello to your beautiful baby girl!" The nurse said.

Deanna couldn't believe it! They were going to have a baby girl! Her wish had come true! Tony was thrilled her leaned over and kissed Deanna on the forehead.

"You will make a wonderful mother" Tony smiled.

The nurse slipped out and found the doctor.

"There are some things that are worrying me with Mrs. DiNozzo."

"What is that?" The doctor asked.

"Well it's almost as if the baby's heart is running faster than it should. Plus, her measurements are a lot bigger than they should be for a woman that is 32 weeks pregnant. On the ultrasound I only found one baby so it made me a little concerned." The nurse expressed.

"I want you to get her back in as soon as you possible can I have a theory I know what's going on but I want to make sure first." The doctor explained.

The DiNozzo's decided that they would keep the gender a secret from the team until the baby was born.

"So I guess we are naming her Abbigail Katelynn?" Deanna asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Tony said taking her hand "What would you think if we named the baby after both of us?"

"What did you have in mind?" Deanna questioned.

"What about Tonya Deanne. She could have part of my name and part of your name." Tony mentioned.

"Tonya Deanne DiNozzo. I like the sound of that!" Deanna exclaimed.

When they got to their new house they were greeted by Team Gibbs. They had moved all the furniture into the house and decorated for the DiNozzo's. Deanna couldn't believe how beautiful it looked. Kate took Deanna's hand.

"You have to see the baby's nursery!" Kate excitedly said.

The nursery was done in yellow and gray from the bedding to the walls. It was beautiful and would fit for boy or girl.

"Do you like it?" Kate asked.

"I love it! It's like a dream come true!" Deanna said hugging Kate.

"But that's not all" McGee said coming up the stairs. You need to check out the play room!"

The play room made was done in cops and robbers style. There was a little jail that the kid could throw their friends in. In a corner sat a desk that had a name plate that said Special Agent DiNozzo.

"I added that bit of a touch" Gibbs strong voice said behind them. "I figure one day that little one is going to work at NCIS just as it mom and dad are doing."

Deanna turned around and hugged Gibbs "Thank you boss!"

Tony was surprised with the play room and nursery as well. When he seen the tiny desk he went over and sat behind it.

"Our baby is going to have a blast playing as an agent." Tony said.

Gibbs walked behind him and gave him a slap on the back of the head "And I can come over and do that sometime so they know what the little one is getting themselves into."

All the agents shared a laugh. Abby came wandering up the stairs.

"So when do we find out what little DiNozzo is?"

"We figured we would keep it surprise until the baby is born." Deanna explained.

"That way no one gets their feelings hurt when we announce the baby's name." Tony explained putting an arm around Deanna's waist.

"That only makes sense." Kate said and the others agreed.

One by one the agents began to leave and to be honest Deanna was thankful. She was exhausted. She sat down on the couch and propped her feet up.

"Honey the baby is really craving some pickles with peanut butter." Deanna said

"Ok that's a little on the weird side but sure let me go fix that up." Tony replied.

Watching her eat that about made Tony sick. As Deanna sat there she felt a strong feeling in her stomach. What in the world could that be she thought. A few minutes later it happened again.

"Tony tony come here quick you got to feel this!" Deanna yelled.

Tony came rushing in. She put his hand where the baby had been kicking and placed her hand on top of his. His face lit up when he felt his baby girl kick. She was strong and he knew he was going to be a fighter just like her parents. When Tony sat down at the piano to play, the baby kicked even harder.

"I think Miss Tonya loves music. Feels like she's trying to dance in there." Deanna laughed.

Before they went to bed that night, Tony insisted on giving the baby a kiss. He kissed Deanna's stomach.

"Good night baby girl. Daddy loves you." Tony said in a baby voice.

This warmed Deanna's heart. Tony was going to be a great father and Tonya was going to have her daddy wrapped around her little finger. That night Tony held his wife and rubbed her stomach. As he drifted off to sleep he pictured what their baby girl would look like. He could see her cute little smile after she was born. He seen her in her tutu at her first dance recital. How he comforted her after her first break up. Seen her graduating from college and becoming an NCIS agent just like Deanna and himself. Then he seen her in a beautiful white ball gown with a veil attached to her hair. She looked just like her mother did on their wedding day. His alarm jolted him out of the beautiful dream. He couldn't wait to meet her.

Deanna knew her day would be filled with paperwork, but as she tried to get ready for work, her back was killing her. It was hurting her so bad she could barely walk.

"Honey are you sure you're ok?" Tony worried.

"I'm fine just need to stretch a little bit and will be good as new." Deanna answered.

Tony knew his wife was stubborn but this was a bit crazy. He could tell she was in pain and just wanted her to stay in bed today.

"Honey can you please help me get my shoes on." Deanna asked. She was struggling to do anything this morning.

Their ride to work was quiet. Deanna closed her eyes praying that the pain would just go away. She just slept wrong and now her back was paying for it. Tony helped her out of the car and held her hand as she waddled into headquarters. Today was going to be one miserable day. No matter how she tried to sit at her desk she couldn't get any relief. Abby came up stairs and asked for everyone to come to the lab she had found something on a case they had been working on.

"Boss I think something is wrong with Deanna today, she's not herself." Tony told Gibbs.

As Deanna stood up, she felt a warm sensation flowing down her legs. Did she need to go to the bathroom that bad? She took a few more steps trying to catch up to everyone heading to the elevator. As she rounded to the corner, a pain went through her body and she could barely stand. Tony looked behind him and seen she was about to fall. He rushed over to her and caught her. A gush went out all over the bull pen and Gibbs knew right then what had just happened.

"Abby we will have to come back to the lab after while. McGee go get the DiNozzo's car now. Kate come with me." Gibbs said rushing over to Deanna and Tony.

Deanna was in so much pain. "I think my water just broke."

Kate looked at Gibbs who nodded his head.

"We need to get her to Bethesda now!" Gibbs demanded.

Tony scooped his wife up and carried her to their car. Kate demanded to ride with them so Deanna could have a woman's support. The other agents followed close behind. Kate tried to help Deanna with her breathing as the contractions got closer and closer together. Even though Bethesda wasn't that far, to Deanna it felt like hundreds of miles away.

A baby DiNozzo is about to be born! What will the other agents think of the baby's name and tragedy strikes Team Gibbs. What happens and how it will rock Tony's world to the core. New chapter up soon. Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

After a 15 minute drive, the DiNozzo's made it Bethesda Naval Hospital. They took Deanna on back as Tony and Kate was left standing behind a red line. The rest of the team came rushing in.

"They just took her back. I can't believe this." Tony said rubbing his head "I'm about to be a father!"

"And you will make a great one" Gibbs smiled putting an arm around Tony.

"Mr. DiNozzo, your wife is asking for you." A nurse came out and said. Tony followed the nurse through what seemed like a catacomb of hallways till they got to the labor and delivery unit. He seen Deanna hooked up to iv's and wires. It was a scary sight. She was in pain and she looked really pale.

"Tony I need you" she said in between contractions in a staggered breath.

"I'm right here." Tony answered and reached and took her hand.

The pain was nearly unbearable. She was dilated enough that she could start pushing. Tony stood by her side the whole time holding her hand and wiping the sweat from her forehead. Then all of a sudden something went terribly wrong. Deanna's placenta irrupted putting herself and the baby in grave danger. The baby started to become stressed. All Deanna could do was cry from the pain. Tony just wanted to make her feel better. He desperately wanted to take this pain away from her.

"We will have to do an emergency c-section, nurse go have them get the operating room ready." The doctor said trying to stay calm.

Before the nurse could get very far down the hall, Deanna started convulsing and her heart rate and blood pressure dropped. Tony panicked he wanted to help her so bad. He leaned over and whispered in her ear

"I can't lose you. I'm not strong enough."

He leaned his head against hers but a jolting sound caught his attention, the sound of her flat lining. Doctors and nurses came rushing in when a code blue was announced over the intercom system. They pushed him against the wall as he watched them do CPR on his wife. Tony tried to stay strong but could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks. When the CPR wasn't working, the medical team tried shocking her heart. To watch his wife be jolted off the bed was unnerving. When Dr. Pitt realized Tony was still in the room, he escorted him out personally.

"We are doing everything we can Tony. I saved your life now let me try and save theirs." Dr. Pitt said.

"I can't lose her doc." Tony cried.

"We will do the best we can." Dr. Pitt said returning to Deanna's room. Tony stood outside the room and watched them work on Deanna. He watched as they forced her to breathe and tried to get a pulse. He couldn't help but fall apart. His whole body shook. He was losing his wife and child all in one day.

"Why don't you go out into the waiting room Mr. DiNozzo. We will keep working with her. When we get a pulse we will rush her into surgery and take the baby." The nurse said escorting him out to where Team Gibbs was.

The team stood up in excitement to see Tony but then could tell something was wrong.

"How is she doing Tony?" Gibbs asked.

Tony fell into a chair and bawled. He was shaking from fear of losing the love of his life.

"She's dying Gibbs." Tony managed to say through the tears.

"What? She was just fine when we came in!" Kate spat.

"I know but something went wrong. They don't know if her or the baby are going to pull through. I can't lose them. I just can't." Tony cried. He put his face in his hands and wailed.

"I hope she is not the next person I have on my examining table. Tony needs her more." Ducky whispered to McGee.

Will Deanna or the baby pull through? And how will the team respond to the news? New chapter up soon! Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

The minutes seemed like hours and the hours seemed like days to Tony DiNozzo. All he desperately wanted was to be with his wife and to know how she and the baby were doing. Why had they not gotten an update. He did something he had never done before, he prayed.

"Please just let them pull through this. I need her. I can't go on with life without her. That baby means the world to me. Please just let them both be ok." Tony prayed.

The team sat in the waiting room with Tony trying to comfort him. Kate held his hand while Abby tried to sooth him by rubbing his back. Gibbs sat across from his senior field agent and watched as the poor guy bawled like a baby.

"I need some fresh air." Tony said as he got up and walked out of the waiting room. All he could picture was the horrifying moments of the medical team trying to save his wife. If he lost her, how would he ever be able to go back to work and look at her desk. How would he be able to go home and see the clothes she wore, the smell of her perfume, or even lie down in bed without her next to him. It would always remind him of what he had, and what he ultimately lost. He remembered how happy the two of them were when they found out they were pregnant and when they found out it was a little girl. Gibbs startled him by walking out into the hallway.

"What are you doing Tony?" Gibbs questioned.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Tony snapped

"DiNozzo" Gibbs shook his head.

"What do we know? Has the doctor came out and said anything? Do we know that Deanna is going to pull through this? I saw her flat line. If I know she's dead, then what? I have to start planning a funeral?!" Tony spat.

"If she dies we will plan the funeral, us not you." Gibbs said trying to comfort his agent.

"Oh yes me. We have had people brought into this hospital before haven't we and when we do its ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Tony yelled hitting a counter. "But instead I had to watch my wife die? And why? Did they not catch something in time?"

"You know what the gender of the baby is don't you?" Gibbs said trying to look at the positive of all this. Even if Deanna didn't pull through maybe the baby would fight and make it.

"It's a little girl" Tony whispered.

"That's not exactly true" A voice said from behind Tony.

"YES IT IS!" Tony yelled. He turned around and found the nurse that had escorted him out "Why are you following me?"

"Come on back Mr. DiNozzo" the nurse said in a comforting voice.

"No" Tony spat. Gibbs gave him a look. Why wouldn't Tony want to go?

"I can't" Tony cried breaking down and bawling. Since they didn't come out with the baby, Tony figured they lost both and wanted him to see Deanna one last time before they took her to the morgue.

"You should listen to her Tony. Go, we will be right here waiting for you." Gibbs comforted.

"What?" Tony said looking up at Gibbs with teary eyes.

"You got this. Your wife and baby need you." Gibbs said hugging his agent.

"Thanks boss" Tony cried. He wiped his face and followed the young nurse.

Gibbs returned to the waiting room hoping and praying they weren't taking Tony to see his wives body.

It seemed as though Tony was walking in slow motion down to the labor and delivery unit. He dreaded seeming his wives lifeless body.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said as she turned to go into a room.

Tony leaned up against a wall and gave into his sadness. The air felt so thick and he could hardly breathe. The world that had finally came together was being ripped away from him. Dr. Pitt came out to talk to Tony.

"Tony we need to talk." The doctor said.

"I can't do this doc, I don't know how to process all this." Tony wailed.

"Have you went to the nursery yet?" Dr. Pitt questioned.

"No"

"Follow me" The doctor said leading Tony around the corner to a large plate glass window. "That's yours Tony."

The doctor pointed at the window. Tony rubbed his eyes, was his eyes playing tricks on him or was he seeing what he thought he saw. Just beyond the window was two little babies lying in separate cribs. One had a blue blanket wrapped around it and the other had a pink blanket. But what startled Tony the most was on the end of the cribs it said Baby Girl DiNozzo and Baby Boy DiNozzo.

"Is this some kind of sick prank?" Tony questioned.

"No turns out Deanna was carrying twins the whole time. I don't understand why they never caught it before." The doctor responded.

Tony looked at the babies. Those were his.

"I have a son and a daughter!" Tony smiled. He couldn't believe it. But then the happiness turned back to sorrow when he realized the doctor had not told him anything about his wife.

"How is Deanna?" Tony questioned.

"We had a hard time getting her stable enough to deliver the babies. However she is doing much better and is stable. She hasn't woken up yet but given what her body has went through today it is understandable." The doctor replied.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure right this way." The doctor led Tony to his wife's room.

His first look at his wife was a bit scary. She was on a ventilator. She was hooked up to a lot of wires and iv's. Tony grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm right here honey. I love you!" Tony said he ran his hand through her hair.

Kate had a feeling that something had went wrong. Tony hadn't come back out with an update. She looked around the room at some of the others waiting with her. Ducky was telling Palmer another one of his autopsy stories, McGee had fell asleep and Abby was leaning her head over on his shoulder and fell asleep as well. That only left one person for Kate to talk to, Gibbs. The older agent sat in a chair near Kate with a cup of coffee in his hand and he was staring at the ground.

"Do you think Deanna pulled through?" She questioned Gibbs.

"I don't know Kate. If she didn't we have to be strong for Tony. He's going to need all of our support." Gibbs softly spoke.

As Deanna started coming out from under the medicine, her vitals stayed the same. She was going to be alright. The nurse informed Tony that Deanna needed her rest and that the team could come back and see the babies. He couldn't wait to introduce the team to his kids. Boy were they going to be shocked. The nurse led Tony to the nursery and let him hold both of the babies. They were so tiny. In that moment he never knew he could experience love the way he was right then.

"Did you and your wife have names picked out?" The pediatric nurse questioned.

"We have the perfect names for them." Tony responded.

A nurse came out to the team.

"Who all is here with the DiNozzo family?" The nurse asked.

All six team member stood up.

"Please follow me." The nurse said leading them to the nursery. Gibbs was at the head of the pack. He wanted to be the first one there in case Tony had fell apart. He wanted to try and pick his agent up again. The walked near the nursery and a taller guy stood just outside with blue scrubs on but had his back turned to them. As he turned around the agents realized it was Tony holding two babies. He had the biggest smile on his face any of them had seen.

"What? There's two of them?" Abby screamed.

"But how? You guys weren't expecting twins?" Kate questioned.

"We weren't it's all new to me as well." Tony answered.

"What are their names?" McGee asked

"This" Tony said raising the little girl up a little bit "This is Tonya Deanne, and this one over here is Anthony Jethro or what we are going to call him T.J. for short."

Gibbs smiled. He had named his son after him. He couldn't be more proud.

"Can I hold one?" Kate asked

"Sure!" Tony exclaimed. He handed her Tonya and Gibbs took T.J. In that moment Tony didn't care if he was named NCIS director tomorrow, this was the proudest moment in his life. He was finally a father.

"How is our dear Deanna doing?" Ducky asked.

"She just started coming out from the medicine and they want her to sleep. She is doing a heck of a lot better than she did earlier today." Tony explained.

The agents gathered around to see the newest addition to their family. They were so beautiful and so very loved by all of them. They each would do whatever they had to do to protect them.

That night Tony was able to climb in the hospital bed with Deanna. It wasn't very comfortable but he wanted her to not be scared and wanted her to know he was right there with her. He loved her so much and his heart swelled with pride over those two babies they now had.

The next morning Deanna was finally allowed to meet their two new bundles of joy. She couldn't believe they had twins! They were perfect in every way. She looked at her babies and it warmed her heart to know they had the best father and she had the best husband. She couldn't believe he stayed the night with her. He never left her side.

After a few days they were allowed to take the twins home. Much to their surprise the team had went in and set up another crib. Tony couldn't help but be thankful for the friends and co-workers that they could call family. Kate offered to stay with them so that the new parents could get some sleep. While Gibbs came over and cooked dinner for them.

How will Deanna and Tony adapt to being parents and will both of them return to work? New Chapter up soon! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

The first few nights were a challenge for the DiNozzo's having to run up and down the stairs to check on the babies. It always seemed like they started crying around 3 in the morning when Tony and Deanna was the most tired.

Once they finally got settled with the babies Kate went back to her apartment. Sad to say Tony would have to return to work before long. He could imagine leaving them even for a second. When they would begin to cry he could sit down at the piano and it was soothing to them.

Tony woke up early the morning he was supposed to return to work. He knew Deanna would have her hands full with trying to take care of the twins by herself. He went into the kitchen and made her a cup of coffee. The aroma of coffee woke Deanna up. Tony brought it to her in bed. He was already dressed in his suit and tie. He looked so handsome. There was a twinkle in his green eyes that had not been there before. It was the compassion and love that came with being a new father.

"Welcome back DiNozzo" Gibbs said being the first one to greet him.

"Morning boss" Tony responded.

"How are T.J. and Tonya" Kate asked walking to her desk.

"Growing like little weeds." Tony answered. He pulled a photo frame out of his bag and placed it on his desk. It was a picture of the twins on the day they were born. He couldn't believe that it had already been two weeks. They were growing up so fast.

It was a slow day at the office with no calls to crime scenes. The elevator door opened and the agents figured it would be Abby or Ducky coming up to the bullpen. Instead it was Deanna carrying two baby car seats.

"Deanna, what are you doing here?" Tony asked as he jumped up from his desk.

"I was bored just sitting at home with nothing to do. The babies were a sleep so I figured I could just bring them down here for a bit." Deanna said sitting the twins car seats on her desk.

McGee and Kate came over and started oohing and aweing over them.

"Who loves their Uncle Timmy?" McGee asked. T. J. started crying "I guess little man doesn't."

Tony got up and unbuckled T.J. from his car seat.

"There, there son daddy's got you." Tony said rocking his son in his arms. Tony sat down behind his desk and began to rock him. The two looked so much alike from the green eyes to the smirk grin, he was Tony DiNozzo's kid dead out. As Tony tried to sooth his son, they locked eyes. It was the sweetest bonding moment the agents had seen in a long time.

"Ok little man let me give you a tour." Tony said showing his son around the place. "So this is where your mommy and daddy work. This is daddy's desk. See" Tony pointed to a picture of the twins "that's a picture you and your sister. And over there where your sister is is your mommy's desk. I think her desk is there so mommy can watch to make sure daddy don't get in trouble. Over there is the boss mans desk. Be careful though. He may give you a slap on the back of the head like he does your old man." Tony said doing baby talk.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and seen the twins. He instantly went from the grim look he normally had on his face to a grin.

"I didn't know you were bringing in the twins today!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Hadn't planned on it but decided why not." Deanna answered.

Gibbs walked over to little T.J. and patted him on the head. "I don't want to hurt you with a slap like I give your daddy." With that Gibbs gave Tony a slap to the back of the head.

"What was that for boss?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Just felt right." Gibbs responded.

Deanna looked at Tony with T.J. Could she be any more in love with him? The way he was with their twins warmed her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

Tanner Perry had laid low for a little over a year. He had grown a beard and let his hair grow long to change his appearance. He returned to Oklahoma determined to set things straight with Deanna. Police no longer sat outside her apartment. He went and tried to get her to answer her door. When no one answered he wondered where could she be? He tried texting her but got no response. So he tried calling her. A male voice answered to Tanner's surprise.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"Uh is Deanna there?" Tanner asked.

"Oh no she's upstairs with the twins." The voice answered.

"Twins? are they hers?" Tanner questioned.

"Shoot yes everybody knows that. The little girl looks like her and the little boy looks like Tony."

"Tony, who is Tony?"

"Her husband. Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"And exactly who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners I'm Jimmy Palmer. I work down in autopsy. I got Deanna's phone after she was in an accident. I really need to get the number changed but haven't had time yet."

"So tell me Jim, how long have Deanna and Tony been married?"

"A little over a year."

This got Tanner to thinking. She went right into the arms of another man as soon as he left.

"I'm an old friend of Deanna's do you know where they live. I would like to stop by and meet the twins when I'm in town."

Unknowingly, Palmer gave Tanner the DiNozzo families address.

"Thanks so much Jim."

"Yeah no problem."

Palmer hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that lad?" Ducky asked.

"He didn't give a name just said he was an old friend of Deanna's." Palmer answered.

"That's a bit strange if you ask me. Most people that know Deanna have her new cell phone number."

"Unless it's someone from her past."

They didn't think much about it and went right back to work.

It had been a long day for both Deanna and Tony. Deanna was exhausted from her first day alone with the twins and Tony had to do paperwork all day. It brought him great joy to have his wife and kids up in the bullpen. It really did brighten his day and was the best part of the work day. The couple fell asleep quickly with Tony holding Deanna in his arms. Tonya had other plans than to let her parts sleep. She started fussing and crying. Tony could hear her on the baby monitor. Regardless of being tired himself, he didn't want to wake up Deanna to go check on the baby. Tony made it upstairs to the nursery. He picked up his fussy daughter and began to cradle her and rock her. She still was a bit on the fussy side. He didn't want to go to the piano and take the chance of waking anyone else up, so he softly sang to her.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away.

It helped sooth Tonya enough that she fell asleep in his arms. However, when he tried to put her back down into her crib, she began to cry. In a desperate attempt for sleep, Tony take his daughter downstairs to the master bedroom. He held her tight as he got back into bed. He placed his sleeping daughter in the middle of himself and his wife. Tonya was just like her mother. She laid on his arm and cuddled up to her daddy and was fast asleep. Deanna slightly awaken by Tony getting back into bed, was not very happy about Tony allowing the kids to sleep in the same bed as them. But to see tony smile as he cuddled their daughter warmed her heart. He truly was the best father and husband she could ever ask for, and Tonya had him wrapped around her little finger. She was a daddy's girl and his whole world.

The twins continued to get bigger. With each milestone it was like a huge event around the DiNozzo house. When they started crawling it was a big enough deal that they threw a party. Now the twins were toddlers. Where had the time gone? Tony was happier now than he had been in his whole life. He had a smoking hot wife, Tonya had Tony's green eyes but Deanna's fair skin and reddish brown hair. T.J. was a spitting imagine of his father. The sandy blonde hair, the green eyes, and he had perfected the DiNozzo smirk. It was adorable to watch the twins play. They had a German shepherd puppy running around the house that Tony wanted to get trained to work at NCIS with them. Of course the twins thought it was their puppy however. T.J. would call it the po dog and play like he was a cop with a k-9 unit. Tonya had perfected the Gibbs head slap. Anytime T.J. would do something she didn't like she would smack him on the back of the head. Tony and Deanna knew that when the twins got older they would make the perfect addition to the NCIS team.

Tony and Deanna was getting ready for bed. The twins had already been tucked in and settled down to go to sleep for the night. The two get in bed and cuddle up.

"I love you" Tony told Deanna giving her a kiss.

"I love you more" Deanna responded.

"If you say so." Tony smirked. He put his arm around his wife and the fell asleep.

During the middle of the night Tony had heard something against the sliding patio window in their master bedroom. He didn't think too much about it thinking it would be just a tree branch hitting the window. He got up to find out what it was.

"What are you doing?" Deanna questioned pulling the covers up almost to around her neck.

"Oh I heard something just checking it out." Tony said as he walked to the patio door. Deanna slipped off to the bathroom not thinking much of it.

Tony could see a figure outside the door. He slid the door open and asked the figure "what do you want?"

Deanna came back into the bedroom just in time to hear the gunshots ring out. One hitting Tony's chest and one hitting his lung. Tony struggled to keep his balance. Being in shock he didn't realize the wounds he had suffered. He planned to run after the guy but took two steps and could feel himself falling. His body fell hard on to the ground with a loud thump. He could feel the life draining out of him with each breath and each heartbeat. He could hear Deanna's screams but they were mixed with the sound of the gun going off in his ears.

"TONY! TONY!" Deanna screamed. She was panicked. She rushed over to Tony's side. Deanna didn't think to call 911, she called Gibbs.

Gibbs had not been to sleep yet. He had been down in the basement working on his boat. He thought he had heard gunshots but figured it was a car backfiring. When his cell phone rang it startled him. He saw it was Deanna calling.

"What is she doing calling this time of night?" Gibbs said to himself. He answered the phone. "Gibbs"

"Gibbs come quick Tony's been shot." Deanna screamed.

Those words sunk down deep into Gibbs. His Senior Field Agent and who he thought of as a son was shot! He went running down a couple of houses to the DiNozzo's house. Why would anyone shoot Tony inside his own home? Gibbs kicked in the front door and raced towards the screams. He got into the master bedroom to find Tony lying in a pool of blood. Deanna was down on her knees beside him trying to stop the bleeding in his chest.

"Do something Gibbs! We have to save him!" Deanna screamed.

"Is an ambulance on their way?" Gibbs spat.

"Crap! I didn't call 911!"

"YOU WHAT?!" Gibbs yelled.

"I didn't know what to do except to call you!" Deanna screamed back.

Tony wished that the two would stop arguing and help him. He knew he was dying and just wished someone would help him, possibly give him a little bit of life. As Gibbs called 911, Deanna stayed with Tony. She tried to get the bleeding to stop coming from his chest. Why was there so much blood. Tony began to cough violently.

I haven't coughed like this since I had the plague, Tony thought to himself. He was growing weaker by the second. He wanted desperately to tell Deanna how he felt about her. He struggled through the coughing and choking on his own blood.

"Tell the kids I love them. Don't let them forget about me." Tony struggled.

"Tony you're not going to die you hear me." Deanna cried.

"I love you" he managed to say looking up into Deanna's eyes. He never liked making her cry. He tried to raise a hand to her cheek. He began to cry. His whole life was just coming together, now it was being ripped apart at the seams.

"I love you more" She said through tears.

"If you say so" Tony smiled he began to cough violently again this time with blood coming out of his mouth. She tried to sit him up but it caused his chest to bleed more. Tony could feel himself slipping into this dark hole. He could still hear Deanna crying and could hear Gibbs on the phone with 911. However, he knew in his heart, it was too late. He closed his eyes and his breathing became very shallow.

"You're ok. Breathe. Just Breathe. Open your eyes. Come back. It's ok. You're ok. Wake up. Please wake up." Deanna screamed and cried shaking Tony. "Don't do this to me. I love you so much. Come back. Don't leave me. Don't say goodbye. I need you."

Gibbs was worried. He called Kate over to watch the twins.

"Ambulance is on their way. How is he doing?" Gibbs asked with a worried look on his face.

"He's dying Gibbs." Deanna cried.

Once the ambulance finally showed up, Gibbs and Deanna climbed in with Tony. Deanna was covered in Tony's blood. Why would someone do this to him?

Will Tony pull through? And will the team find out who shot him? New Chapter up soon! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Deanna sat in the ambulance and didn't say a word. All she did was hold on to Tony's lifeless hand. She knew that by time he made it to the hospital they wouldn't be able to save him. She looked at her husband on the gurney. He was covered in blood. He had stopped breathing on his own, so paramedics put a tube down his throat. His blood pressure was dangerously low. She prayed that if the bullet hit any organs that it didn't do damage. She looked at where the bullet wounds were. There was one on his side and one in his chest. There was so much blood at their house she didn't realize that it more than likely shredded his heart with the position it when in at. When the paramedics tried to clean Tony up and get a heart monitor on him she could see the bullet wound in his chest. This was going to be one more long night. She was still in shock when they got to the hospital and the paramedics rushed Tony inside. Gibbs ushered her to the waiting room. The poor thing had no shoes on and was in a blood covered nightgown. He sent a message to McGee to bring a fresh pair of clothes and shoes for Deanna up to the hospital. McGee was oblivious to what had happened. He called Gibbs concerned that something happened with one of the twins.

"Hey boss, why can't Tony go back to the house and get her some clean clothes?"

"Because Tony is the one in the hospital, he's been shot." Gibbs spat

"Shot? Is he ok? Is he going to make it?" McGee questioned.

"I don't know McGee just get the clothes and get your ass down here."

Gibbs hung up the phone and put an arm around a distraught Deanna.

McGee made it over to the DiNozzo's house. Kate was upstairs keeping an eye on the twins. He worked his way into the master bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks. There was a huge pool of blood in the floor by the sliding glass door going out to the patio. Tony really was going to die, McGee thought. No one loses that much blood and lives. He tried to make his way around the puddle of blood to get to the closet. He couldn't help but cry. Tony had been such a mentor to him. Even if he did pick on him more times than not. Tony really was a good friend and didn't deserve to die. He gathered the clothes and headed to the hospital. By time McGee got to the hospital, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and Palmer was all sitting in the waiting room with Deanna. She was rocking back and forth, had her arms folded and kept repeating something that McGee couldn't understand. As he got closer he could make it out, she was saying I could have saved him. It broke McGee's heart because he knew chances are there was nothing she could have done differently. Kate finally made it to the hospital. Breena Palmer agreed to watch the twins so she could be there for Deanna. Kate and Tony had a special relationship all their own. She almost lost him when he got the plague but now this was even more serious. She couldn't imagine losing her partner, the man that drove her nuts and the one that was a hell of an agent to something this petty. Deanna didn't want to leave the waiting room, she wanted to be there when the doctor told them about Tony. She was beating herself up for him getting shot. Kate finally convinced her to go get cleaned up. That when Tony opened his eyes that he would like to see her in clean clothes. Even though the chances of Tony actually waking up at all or even being alive were very slim. Reluctant, Deanna slipped off to the bathroom to change.

"I don't know what happened but we are going to get that scum bag." Gibbs said "I don't want anyone talking about the case around Deanna. She's been through enough already. We will get this person off the streets. She needs to take care and be there for the twins."

"Do you think he's going to live Gibbs?" Kate questioned.

"Based off of what I seen when I got to their house…."Gibbs answered but hushed when Deanna walked back into the room. He looked over at Kate and shook his head.

"Uh…I need to make a phone call." Abby said getting up and stepping outside.

She had wanted Deanna and Tony to hurt but not like this. Yes she was still upset with Deanna for taking Tony away from her and upset at Tony for marrying her but she didn't want him dead. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey so I thought I would give you a heads up. Tony was shot tonight. They don't know the extent of the damage as of yet but I thought you might want to know….Gibbs thinks Tony is going to die. I thought you guys might want to come out and say goodbye." Abby hung up the phone. If anyone knew she made that phone call, they would be pissed at her. But she felt they had a right to know.

The doctor came out with a somber look on his face, one that Gibbs knew oh too well.

"How is our dear Anthony doing Doc." Ducky asked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good. His left lung has collapsed but that's the good news. The bad news is the other bullet went through his heart and ripped it up pretty good. How he ever made it to the hospital is a miracle to me. He should have died before he ever hit the ground. We went in and tried to repair the heart, but it was so mangled and beyond repair." Doctor Pitt explained.

"Isn't there a way to do a heart transplant? I think we have someone right now in the morgue who had signed up to be a donor." Palmer exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that wouldn't help. We did several scans on his brain, Tony's brain dead."

Those words hit Deanna like a ton of bricks. How could this be?

"Right now we have him on life support. Tony was an organ donor and he still has several vital organs that can help save some others. Mrs. DiNozzo it will be your call on when you want to turn off the machine."

"Do I have to? There's no chance of him coming back from this?" Deanna questioned. She couldn't let him go not now.

"I'm afraid there's no hope for him. I am terribly sorry."

"Can we see him and spend some time with him first?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course. Will you all please follow me." Dr. Pitt said and had the team follow him to Tony's ICU room. Deanna could hardly walk her tears flowing so hard she couldn't speak. When they made it to Tony's room it was a hard sight for the team to see. Tony was hooked up to all kinds of machines that was forcing him to breathe and causing his damaged heart to beat what it could. Even though Tony couldn't speak he knew the team was there. He could hear them. He had always heard that the hearing was the last thing to go. He desperately wished he could say goodbye to the team or better yet just raise up off of this bed and hug and kiss his wife one more time. His poor kids, they were so young and didn't deserve to grow up without their father. His hope was that Gibbs would get the person that shot him, that would be at least a little bit of closure not only to him but also to the team and his family. A film came to mind. He thought about the movie Ghost with Patrick Swayze. Maybe he could help the team catch the killer, but would the team need a median to communicate back and forth for them?

"Do we really have to turn off the machines? You know we need him and he could come back from this." Abby said crying. She acted as though she was the only one in pain over Tony dying.

Deanna finally broke her silence "Do you really think you're the only one here who's in pain? Do you think I like being helpless as I watch Tony die in front of us? How about watching him get shot right in front of you and you're the one that tries to save him and tries to get the bleeding to stop. Don't act like the victim Abby. Unless you do something to try and save him don't speak to me."

Gibbs put an arm around Deanna. He knew she had to be in pain. He had seen people shot before but for it to be a close friend it really hurt. A nurse brought in enough chairs that the entire team could sit with Tony. He had lost all his color and didn't look like the Tony any of them remembered.

Ducky could only think within the next 24 hours he would be talking to Tony, but it would be with Tony lying on a metal slab in Ducky's autopsy. It would be one of the hardest autopsy's he would ever have to perform. He never wanted to do one on a friend.

Palmer went over and talked to Tony for a minute. The tall man leaned down to Tony's ear and whispered. "We need you Tony. Don't leave us." It broke Tony's heart. Palmer and Tony had a lot of good times together watching movies on the weekends while drinking beers.

Abby didn't want Tony to leave her, not this way. It would have been easier if he would have moved off somewhere, but for him to be dying was unfair. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye. They all needed him. She remembered after he returned to work from having the plague. His first day back he almost got himself killed when a car bomb went off. Gibbs had told him to rest so he made his way down to Abby's lab. She let him lay his head on Bert which now she couldn't help but laugh. Every time he moved his head, Bert would fart. Of course when Gibbs came down he thought it was Tony doing it. How Abby longed to have more fun memories with Tony, but that was all being stripped away.

McGee couldn't help but think there was so much more Tony could have taught him. Sure he still made fun of him but Tony really was a good teacher. McGee felt like it should have been him to get shot. He should have been over at the DiNozzo's that night to protect them. Tony had invited McGee over for dinner, but instead McGee opted not to go because he was still working on a few papers. If he would have been there would they of stayed up later? Could he of stopped the shooter? Would Tony still be alive?

Kate remembered when Tony had the plague and they were locked in isolation together. She tried to tell him she was stronger than him but to be honest he was the strong one for protecting his family. Her mind started to wander. What life would have been like if only Tony would have asked her out. Of course there was that rule of not dating co-workers. But she felt like that was kind of out the window. Tony had been with Ziva after all. She regretted being so rude to him and wished she could just hug his neck and tell him thank you for being a great friend.

Gibbs sat next to Tony and remembered all the head slaps that he had given him. Tony was the best agent he had and he truly was irreplaceable. In that moment, the man who seemed unbreakable broke down and cried.

Thoughts kept going through Deanna's head on finding a way to keep Tony. She couldn't just let him go. This felt like a bad dream like the one she had when she was pregnant with the twins. Could she be pregnant again because surely this couldn't be real.

Doctor Pitt came back into the room "It's time to let him go."

Each member of the team said their goodbyes. Hearing their goodbyes made Tony want to get better but there was no hope. He wanted to say goodbye to his team, to his wife and kids. Then a thought came to him. What will Deanna do if she finds out about Ziva and Tali? I should have told her. I meant to tell her but never seen the right opportunity. He wanted to say goodbye to them as well but they were halfway around the world. In typical Gibbs fashion, he had to give Tony one more slap on the head. But instead he patted his head.

"You done good son." Gibbs told him as he patted Tony's head.

Deanna had tears rolling down her cheeks. She touched Tony's face and rubbed his cheek just as he had done to her many times. He had saved her and made her a better person. Now her rock was about to be gone.

"Are you ready Mrs. DiNozzo?" Dr. Pitt asked

Deanna leaned down to Tony's ear and whispered "You go we will be fine here. The team will watch after the twins and me. I love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She looked up at the doctor and said "No but go ahead."

Dr. Pitt turned off the machine and took the tube out of Tony's throat. It was hard to watch him struggle for air. Deanna put her hand on his chest she wanted him to know she was there for him as he had been many times for her. Tony could see a bright light that begged him to come to it. It was like all his worries and pain was gone. In that moment Deanna felt Tony inhale one last time and his damaged heart stopped beating. The sound of the heart monitor flatlining startled Deanna. It meant Tony really was gone. When his heart stopped beating a piece of hers did too.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live life without you Tony DiNozzo. I love you." Deanna said climbing in the bed with him and lying next to him one last time. "It's not fair Gibbs. Just a few hours ago he was holding me and now he's gone." Deanna laid her head on Tony's chest. She listened for a heartbeat refusing to believe he was actually dead. It took Gibbs, Palmer and McGee to pry Deanna off of Tony so that they could take him down to the morgue. When Ducky pulled the sheet over Tony's face, Deanna went hysterical. It finally set into her he really was gone and wasn't coming back.


	19. Chapter 19

Deanna just wanted to return home but it was against protocol to let someone into a crime scene.

"I promise I will not touch the crime scene. I just want to lay down in mine and Tony's bed please." Deanna begged.

Gibbs caved. She had been through so much tonight he could at least give her that. McGee took Deanna home. It was like she was in a daze during the car ride. McGee was worried about her.

"Tony was a great man." McGee said trying to hold back from crying.

"I could have saved him Tim. It's my fault he's dead." Deanna cried.

"Don't say that! There was nothing you could have done different."

"If I would have called 911 than maybe he would still be alive."

"You didn't call 911?"

"No, I panicked I didn't know what to do. I saw Tony get shot. I went rushing over to him and there was already a growing pool of blood. I knew Gibbs could help so I called him. I didn't know Tony was going to die. If I had known, I would have called 911 or I would have tried loading him into our car and took him to Bethesda myself. I knew he had been shot, I just didn't know it shredded his heart." With that Deanna went silent.

Going back into their house without Tony was almost more than Deanna could handle. She had a heavy feeling that weighed her down. Could she actually go back into their bedroom without breaking down? She looked at the piano in which he would sit at and could almost see him playing and smiling back at her. There was so many thoughts going through her head. Why did the earth still move, how could she carry on? She walked into the bedroom and seen the pool of blood. She desperately wanted to clean it up. If it wasn't there, then maybe he would still be alive. Against protocol she went and laid down in the bed that Tony had bought to surprise her after she was first brought to Washington. Being mentally and physically exhausted she fell asleep fast, but it wasn't long before she woke up. Feeling like it was all just a bad dream, she reached over onto Tony's side in vain.

"Tony….." she whispered before the pain of remembering he was gone sat back in. How she desperately wanted to put her arms around his neck. That night she held on to her nightgown that was covered in his blood and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Abby's phone rang early. To her surprise it was Ziva.

"Hey I'm back in Washington, how's Tony doing?" Ziva asked

"We lost him Ziva." Abby said with tears.

"Are you serious? I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Ducky will be getting Tony's body around 9 this morning and I think he said he would start the autopsy around 11 if you would like to go in and see him."

"I should have been there for him." Ziva said beating herself up for not being there when Tony passed. "I will meet you at headquarters a little before 9."

Ziva met with Abby down in the lab just before 9 a.m. She couldn't believe Tony was gone but then again there was a lot of things Tony had done that she couldn't believe. Until she seen the body how did she know he was dead. Abby gave her a hug the minute she saw her.

"I am so sorry Ziva, I wish you could have come back on better terms." Abby cried.

"I wish I could have come back and made my life here with Tony. Tali broke my heart this morning. When we walked into Tony's old apartment, Tali went running through the house asking where Abba was." Ziva said wiping tears from her eyes. "Can you please take me to him Abby."

Abby put her arm around Ziva and they went to autopsy. Ducky had just arrived back from Bethesda with Tony's body. Ziva could tell the older man had been crying. It wasn't every day that you had to work on a friend. He looked up and halfway smiled when he saw Ziva.

"My dear it is good to see you." Ducky said and went over and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Ducky it's good to see you too. Can I please see him?" She asked through tears.

"Yes my dear." Ducky said. He walked over to Tony's body and unzipped the body bag.

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Ziva "Did ya miss me?" he asked.

Ziva screamed and stepped back. Was this some prank to get her back at headquarters? She took another look inside the body bag only to realize her mind was playing tricks on her. It really was Tony but he really was dead. She could see his bullet wounds and his pale face. She leaned down and kissed him. How she had longed to feel his embrace again.

"Who did this to him?" Ziva asked.

"We will be running a full investigation." Abby answered.

"How is the rest of the team coping?"

"They are managing. The one that is having the hardest time with it is his wife."

"His wife? Tony got married?" Ziva spat. "Tony DiNozzo you son of a…."

"Ziva! He's dead. There's nothing you can do about it now." Abby said trying to calm Ziva down.

"When did they get married?"

"About a year ago. They have two children, twins, a boy and a girl."

"So Tali isn't the only child he loved. I can't believe he would just forget about us."

"He never forgot about you Ziva." Ducky popped up and responded. "He loved you. He wanted to bring you back here. But after the two of you broke up, he found it hard to move on. Then he met Deanna and his life was finally starting to come together."

"Promise me you won't let the rest of the team know I'm here." Ziva said.

"Where are you going?" Abby questioned.

"I will be at Tony's old apartment if you need me." She answered storming out.

Gibbs gathered his team together after Ducky finished the autopsy. Kate and McGee had come back with evidence to be run for the investigation and Abby had prints.

"Ducky what did you find?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well it definitely wasn't suicide. It was murder. With the way he was shot, it was at point blank range. I agree with what Dr. Pitt said at the hospital. I don't see how in the world Tony ever made it into the ambulance. By looking at his heart it was shredded. He should have been dead before anyone could have gotten to him."

"And the only one with him that night was Deanna." Abby popped up. "I pulled phone records and you might find this interesting. She never called 911. She wanted Tony to die. I think it was for a life insurance policy."

"Deanna wouldn't do something like that. She loved Tony. Insurance policy or not, she wouldn't kill him in cold blood." Kate defended.

"No, she didn't call 911. I did." Gibbs said rubbing his eyes. "She called me. She panicked because she was in shock."

"Gibbs she's an agent we don't panic at the first sight of blood. She should have been the one to call 911 then call you. What is she trying to hide?" Abby said trying to convince the other agents.

It made sense to Kate and McGee, why wouldn't she call 911? They just couldn't picture her doing anything to Tony, she was in too much shock.

"I think for now we need to worry about being there for Deanna and not accusing her of something she didn't do. We will continue the investigation after the funeral." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs?" Abby exclaimed.

"No Abby…you are all dismissed."

Abby slipped off to go see Ziva.

"I honestly believe his wife was the one that done it!" Abby exclaimed.

"But what if she's not? We are both agents. Why would we want to kill one of our own and especially the man that we love?" Ziva asked.

"Unless we set her up. Make it look like she did it to get his benefits and move back to Oklahoma."

"You're seriously going to frame one of our own? Don't get me wrong I may not like her because she stole Tony away but would we really want to throw her in prison and let the real killer go free?"

"If it meant that you and Tali got all the benefits and his will would you do it?"

"How can I help?"

Deanna sat at home and rocked on the couch. Everywhere she looked things reminded her of Tony. It was about to drive her insane. She wouldn't eat and she wouldn't move off of the couch. McGee, Kate and Gibbs went over to check on her. Much to their surprise the door was left unlocked. They walked in and found her on the couch. Her face and eyes red from crying. She was still holding her blood stained nightgown.

"It's the last thing I have of him. If I could just take the blood that's in the bedroom and put it back in him he would still be alive. Wouldn't he Gibbs?" She looked up and asked.

Gibbs got down on his knees and looked Deanna in the face.

"You and I both know it doesn't work like that. I wish it did. We miss him too."

Kate sat down on the couch and put her arm around Deanna. Little did Deanna know that her fellow agents were about to interrogate her.

"Is there anything that happened anything at all that you may not have told us?" Gibbs asked.

"No I can still see it very vividly."

"Can you walk us through what happened last night please." McGee asked.

"We had just got the twins laid down to go to sleep for the night. We made it back to our bedroom and laid down. Around 11 there was a sound almost like knocking on the sliding patio door. Tony thought it was just a tree limb and was going to go move it. I got up to go to the bathroom. I heard him say something and I figured he was talking to me. As I came back into the bedroom I heard the gun shots ring out. I saw him struggle to stay up and then he fell and hit the floor hard. I rushed over to him and there was already a growing pool of blood. I wasn't sure where all the blood was coming from. Blood has never bothered me before but seeing the man you love bleeding and fighting for his life you panic. I didn't know what to do so I called Gibbs." Deanna managed to tell them before she broke down again. "And now he's gone."

Kate looked at McGee and nodded her head. She knew that Deanna was telling the truth. There was no way Deanna could have killed Tony.

"Ducky is releasing the body to the funeral home in just about an hour. Would you like to see him before then?" Gibbs asked.

"Please." Deanna managed through the tears.

As they walked out to the car Kate looked at McGee "She's telling the truth."

"I know. I just wonder who actually did this and who would want Tony dead." McGee responded.

Gibbs informed Ducky that they were on their way to autopsy with Deanna. He stood over Tony's body and began to talk to him.

"Oh Anthony, who did this to you? Whoever it was wanted you dead that's for sure. You were a really good agent. That Ziva loves you and so does Deanna. My, having two women after your heart would tear my heart up too." Ducky told Tony's body.

Seeing Tony for the first time since he died was harder on Deanna then she thought it would be. She was with him when he took his last breath but to see him down in autopsy and on one of Ducky's tables was too much for her. She walked over to his body and held his hand. She looked down to see he still had his wedding ring on. It tore her apart. She attempted to give him one last hug and a kiss before she completely broke down. She was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Gibbs was afraid they would have to put her in a mental ward before all this was over.

"Would you like to go upstairs and gather the things from his desk?" McGee asked with Gibbs and Kate giving him a death glare.

"I don't know if I can even face the bullpen little on his desk at the moment." Deanna cried. "I just want to stay with Tony."

Ducky allowed her to ride with himself and Tony's body over to the funeral home. Letting go was going to be extremely hard. Once they got to the funeral home Deanna wasn't allowed to go back with the director. Ducky tried to comfort her. She didn't want to let go of Tony's hand. It was almost like having to say goodbye all over again.


	20. Chapter 20

Ducky tried to get Deanna out of the funeral home and go eat lunch. The poor thing hadn't eaten since last night and knew she had to be starving. Deanna refused and sat on the couch in the lobby of the funeral home. If that was as close as they would let her come to Tony than she would stay right there. Ducky knew he had a lot to get done back at headquarters but he couldn't leave her in this state.

The team went over to the DiNozzo's home and took pictures of the crime scene. It was hard on each of them knowing that one of their own was shot in the room they were standing in. Kate took samples of the blood on the floor and then proceeded to clean Tony's blood off of the floor. Gibbs and McGee walked out to the patio to see if they could find any evidence of who could have killed Tony.

"Boss I think I got something over here." McGee said stooping done beside something. On the ground he found a gun identical to the ones the agents themselves carried.

"Surely that isn't Deanna or Tony's gun is it?" McGee questioned.

"Bag it and we will have Abby run prints on it." Gibbs said. He didn't want to believe that Deanna was the one that killed Tony, she couldn't have been. If she did she was sure putting on one hell of an act.

After leaving the DiNozzo's house, Kate went to the funeral home. With her she brought one of Tony's favorite suits. She wanted to find out from Deanna if she thought it would be ok if Tony was buried in that suit. Kate thought back on the times he wore that suit. He always looked sharp and handsome. That's how Kate wanted people to remember Tony and she was sure that Deanna would agree. She had also brought along his badge. They could put it inside the casket with him. She got there to find Deanna on the couch in the lobby with Ducky by her side. She looked as though she hadn't slept since the accident. She had no makeup on and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"My dear Caitlin thanks for showing up." Ducky said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. "The poor thing won't eat or drink. All she wants to do is cry and keeps waiting for them to let her back there with Tony. I am going back to headquarters please keep her company."

"I'll see if I can cheer her up a bit." Kate said walking over to Deanna. "Deanna I have a question for you."

Deanna looked up into Kate's eyes. Kate could see the pain and hurt on Deanna's face and in her eyes.

"I found this suit of Tony's on his side of the closet. Would it be ok if he was buried in it?"

Deanna took the suit from Kate and began to cry again. "This was his favorite suit. He looked good in anything he put on but this suit made him look gorgeous. In fact, this is the suit he wore on our first date when he took me to eat at Vast inside the Devon building in Oklahoma City. I didn't plan on falling in love with him that night. I figured he was just trying to wine and dine me and the next thing I knew we were in love and getting married." She ran her hand across the suit with all the memories flooding back to her. "I think it would be perfect to bury him in."

"I will go give it to the director really quick." Kate said.

Within an hour, the funeral director came out "Would you ladies like to view Mr. DiNozzo's body?"

"Yes please!" Deanna cried.

The three walked into a room with a couch right beside a casket. Deanna looked at the casket for a moment. It was the perfect fit for Tony. It was a mahogany wood casket. It had an American flag draped over it. Inside the room there was already flowers starting to fill in including blue flowers with ribbons that said EOW 8/8/17. Then the director pulled back the flag and opened the casket. There laid Tony in his stunning suit and tie. Whoever did his makeup had done an amazing job because it made him look exactly how he always did instead of the pale guy Deanna had seen just earlier. Pinned on his chest was his NCIS Special Agent badge. Deanna broke down again. He looked so peaceful. There was a hint of pride on his face with a little bit of a smile. They had placed his hands to where his left hand was on top and you could see his wedding band. Deanna rubbed his arm. Just wishing she could feel his presence one last time.

That evening, the other agents began to file in to see their fallen friend. Deanna sat on the couch as people came in and out saying the same things of how he was a good guy and good friend. Than the whole dynamic of the night changed. Ziva David and Tali walked into the funeral home. Abby was the first one to see them and caught Ziva before she could make it into the viewing.

"What are you doing here I thought you were just coming to the funeral?" Abby asked.

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't get to see him and tell him goodbye before the funeral." Ziva answered.

"Just a heads up, his wife is in there. So please don't go off the rails or else the whole plan will be wasted." Abby said.

"Is there any paperclips around?"

"No not that I know of."

"Good then we will be fine. Just means I won't try and kill the bitch for stealing my man."

Ziva walked in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Tony in the casket. It was all becoming more realistic now that he really was gone. Before she could stop Tali, the little girl ran over to the casket and tried to look in. "Abba!" Tali called out "Ima why is Abba sleeping? Abba play?"

It broke Ziva's heart and she didn't know what to tell her little girl. She picked up Tali and let her look in the casket.

"Tali, Abba is taking a really long nap. He won't be able to play with Tali anymore. Abba has gone to a better place." Ziva tried to explain.

Deanna was hearing what Ziva was telling the little girl. She wasn't up on a lot of Hebrew but knew that Abba meant father. She got up off the couch and went over to Ziva.

"Excuse me but I think you are in the wrong viewing room. This room is for friends and family of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I don't appreciate this little girl calling my husband her father. He has two beautiful twins that haven't even had the chance to say goodbye to him yet." Deanna spat.

"I have you know that this little girl IS Tony DiNozzo's first born. This is Tali David-DiNozzo, his daughter. And I am his girlfriend Ziva David." Ziva spat back.

Abby sat back. She wished she had some popcorn because things were about to get good.

"His girlfriend? Really?! Well I have you know that I am his wife Special Agent Deanna Carter DiNozzo."

"Oh so you're a special agent as well huh?"

"Your telling me you are too?"

"Yeah that's how Tony and I met. Let me tell you this. I don't care if he does have twins or if he is "married". Everything he owns belongs to Tali and I. We will see to it."

"Ziva is that your name?"

"Yes"

"You can go screw yourself and then go straight to hell. Get out of my husband's viewing room."

Ziva grabbed Tali's hand "Let's go Tali" Ziva stormed out of the viewing room with Abby right behind.

"I don't know what you need from me, but I am willing to do whatever you need to make sure that bitch doesn't get a dime of Tony's life insurance." Ziva told Abby.

"I like the way you think." Abby smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

"What the hell is going on? I could hear screaming from the moment I walked in the door?" Gibbs spat as he walked into the viewing room.

"Some bitch named Ziva is trying to say that she was Tony's girlfriend and that her daughter belonged to Tony." Deanna said. She was red in the face, but this time not from crying but from being straight up mad.

"Ziva. You don't mean Ziva David do you?" Gibbs questioned.

"I guess that's her name."

Ziva heard her name while she was talking to Abby and walked back into the viewing room.

"Yeah that's my name what's it to ya?" Ziva spat.

Before Ziva could say anymore Gibbs gave her a swift slap to the back of the head.

"How dare you disrespect one of my agents especially when we are trying to mourn someone that you used to call your friend." Gibbs spat

"He was more than a friend to me Gibbs. So what I broke one of your petty rules about 'don't date a co-worker'" Ziva said doing finger quotes "but what about this thing he married she says she's a special agent and he went off and married her."

"They were dating before she become an agent Ziva. I can't believe you would come back to the states just to cause trouble. You listen to me…" Gibbs got right in her face and shook a finger "once Tony is buried you get your shit and go back to wherever the hell you were. If you were really a friend of Tony's you would have been there for him instead of running off."

"I can't believe you Gibbs. Out of all the people I figured you would be the understanding one."

"Get out Ziva. We have had more stress than we need already, we don't need you adding more to it."

Ziva stormed out and Abby and Tali followed her.

"How could he do this? How could Tony not tell me he had a daughter and a girlfriend?" Deanna's body began to shake as the tears started flowing.

Kate walked over and tried to comfort Deanna.

"He wasn't still dating Ziva, I can promise you that." Kate explained.

"They had broken up and she moved off to Israel and no one has seen or heard from her since. It is kinda strange she just popped back up." McGee added.

"Well she isn't returning to the force. It will be over my dead body." Gibbs spat.

After the room was cleared of visitors, it was only the four agents left. They gathered around Tony's casket. One of the best was gone too soon.

The morning of the funeral was hard on Deanna. It hit her that it would be the very last time she would ever see Tony's face. The pain was almost unbearable for her. She wore a black dress with a black veil over her face. Brenna Palmer helped her get the twins ready. T.J. was in a little suit and looked just as handsome as his daddy did. Deanna pinned her Special Agent badge onto his little jacket. It had the black strip that went across when they lost a fellow special agent. Tonya was dressed in a little black dress with ruffles.

Deanna and the twins got to the church early. The casket was open for viewing at the moment and she thought now is the best time as any to let the twins say goodbye. With the help of Brenna and Jimmy Palmer she would try to explain it to their young minds.

T.J. and Tonya looked into the casket. Tonya wanted to try and climb in so she could cuddle with her daddy.

"No Tonya. Daddy can't cuddle anymore. Daddy has gone on a special mission to where we can't see him but he will always be there to protect us." Deanna tried to explain.

"Daddy right there. Daddy wake up and play music?" T.J. questioned.

"No T.J. this will be the last time we get to see daddy so you need to tell him bye." Deanna cried. She was trying so hard to be strong for the twins.

"Bye daddy." T.J. said beginning to cry.

Tonya insisted on giving her daddy one more kiss. "Love daddy."

Deanna decided to also give Tony one last kiss. She wished it was like in Snow White where the prince kisses Snow White and she comes back to life. She wished that would happen to Tony.

As the funeral got underway, the funeral director had Team Gibbs walk in together and sit in the family seating. There was two missing however. Abby and Ziva were sitting at the back of the church. They didn't want anyone else in on their plan.

Deanna looked around and it was like everything moved in slow motion. There were two special agents that kept watch over Tony's casket, one at the head and the other at the feet. The church was full with people she didn't know. People from NCIS, FBI, the navy and Marines, even other police agencies. She was in a daze as the music played and the preacher read scripture. There were so many speakers, a lot in which Deanna didn't know. It wasn't until Director Vance got up to give the Eulogy that caught her attention.

"I stand before you today with a heavy heart. It is never easy to say goodbye to someone who meant so much to so many. This much is clear: we have lost a beloved husband, father, friend, colleague and public servant. But Tony DiNozzo lives on, in the deeds he performed, in the thoughts, the feelings and the memories of him that we hold dear.

Today, as we honor the memory of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, we recall the words engraved on the national law enforcement memorial in Washington D.C. "its not how these officers died that made them heroes; it is how they lived."

Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. was born in Long Island New York.

After high school Tony attended Rhode Island Military Academy. He later attended Ohio State University graduating with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Physical Education. During his time at Ohio State, he was on the varsity basketball team and made it to the final four before losing to UCLA. He graduates Alpha Chi Delta in the class of 1989.

Tony became a detective and spent two years in Peoria and Philadelphia before moving to Baltimore. Tony eventually joined NCIS and began as an NCIS Probationary Agent before being promoted to the rank of Senior Special Agent.

He married his wife Deanna Carter on July 22, 2016 and have since welcomed into the world twins Anthony Jethro DiNozzo and Tonya Deanne DiNozzo.

Tony you will be missed by all of us at NCIS." Vance said and then walked off the stage.

"That son of a bitch didn't even mention me or Tali!" Ziva said. It was like Ziva had been wiped clean off the slate of Tony's life.

As the viewing started Ziva slipped out. How could they not realize she was the one that loved him first. He had a daughter that he loved and no one seemed to notice.

The ride to the cemetery was long. Deanna and the twins rode in the limo behind the hearse. As they rode, Gibbs put his arm around Deanna "It's going to be ok." Gibbs words broke off.

"Nothing is ever going to be ok again Gibbs." Deanna cried.

She looked out the window and seen people lining the streets. They held up flags and signs that said rest in peace Special Agent DiNozzo. She didn't realize in all her grief that people were actually backing the agency and supported the family. What would normally take a 15-minute drive turned into 2 hours by time all the police vehicles got to the cemetery. They seated Deanna and the twins right in front of the casket, Kate sat on one side of her and held Tonya and Gibbs sat on the other and insisted to hold T.J. McGee stood behind the agents and Abby stood next to him with her head leaned over on his shoulder. Ziva was toward the back. She couldn't believe they didn't treat her like family anymore. As the bagpipes played Amazing Grace it was almost as if Deanna could feel Tony's presence with her as the wind began to blow. T.J. went over to his mother when the pallbearers removed the casket. Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, Jimmy, Vance and believe it or not Fornell all carried Tony's casket to its designated spot. Tony would roll over in his casket if he knew Fornell was carrying him, Deanna thought and for the first time smiled a tiny bit. It was the final radio call that got her. She had heard them when she was a news producer but to hear one for a loved one made her break down.

Gibbs got up and done the Final radio call holding his radio and it went over all radios within the area. "Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. Last Call for Special Agent Tony DiNozzo you are clear to go 10-7. End of Watch August 8th, 2017. May you rest in peace we will take it from here." Gibbs tried so hard to fight the tears. Two service men folded the American flag that was draped over Tony's casket and presented it to Deanna. She held it close to her heart. Vance presented Tony's badge to the twins. It pissed Ziva off. That should have been Tali's. As the 21-gun salute started it made Deanna jump she couldn't help but cry. All this was happening because of her. She should have done more to save him. As the funeral ended, the pallbearers placed their flowers on the casket with the twins and Deanna placing a flower on there as well. After most everyone left Gibbs tried to get Deanna to go to the limo, but she just sat there. She knew this would be the closest to Tony she would ever be again.

"I have to stay Gibbs. I have to watch them lower him into the ground. I can't do this Gibbs…I just can't." Deanna cried.

Gibbs grabbed her face and looked into her crying eyes "You can do this. Those babies need you and the team needs you. You don't see it now but things will get better and Tony will always be with you." She leaned her head over on to Gibbs shoulder and cried as they watched Tony's casket be lowered into the ground.

Gibbs opened his home up to his agents and the DiNozzo family. He felt none of them should be alone tonight. It had been a hard day on all of them.

Ziva and Abby were the two that didn't make it over to Gibbs house to mourn. Instead they were working on their plan. Abby ran the prints on the gun which turned out to be the gun Deanna used on the force. The bullet matched perfectly to the one they found in Tony's chest cavity. With this and her not calling 911 they could put her away in prison.

"So what do we do now?" Ziva asked

"We make it look like she was mad at Tony because she found a picture of you." Abby said.

"How do we do that?"

"We will put blood on the picture of you and Tony in Paris. We can also say that there was no way the shot came from outside in had to of come from inside the house."

"You are devious"

"Thank you" Abby said with a smile.

The next day Deanna went to the reading of the will for Tony. She didn't expect to get anything expect for to keep the house they were in.

The lawyer sat her down and the rest of the team. Ziva sat at the back of the room hoping to get the estate.

"In the last will and testament of Anthony D. DiNozzo it reads as follows. If I die before my twins are born my wife, Deanna DiNozzo is to have full legal guardianship. If something happens to the both of us the guardianship is to fall up on Kate Todd.

My apartment which I have had for many years I give to Deanna DiNozzo for her to do with as she sees fit. My property I have in the hamptons I give to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. My beloved car I give to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. All the money in the bank account under my name is to go to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. Heirlooms which I have stored in the basement of my house is to go to Jethro Gibbs so that when the twins get older he can pass it along to them. My life insurance in the event that I die of natural causes goes to Deanna DiNozzo. If I die in the line of duty it goes to my wife Deanna DiNozzo. In the event that my wife Deanna DiNozzo is unfit whether it be in jail and is found guilty of crimes she has committed, Deanna DiNozzo will forfeit all rights to my estate, children and insurance policy and it will go to Ziva David."

Ziva just found the way to get back and get what she wants.

Abby called the team down to the lab after they got back.

"Guys I hate to break it to you but I think we know Tony's killer on a personal level." Abby said

"What do you mean Abs?" McGee asked

"I mean look the finger prints on the gun are Deanna's."

"Dammit Abby would you stop trying to accuse Deanna of something she didn't do." Gibbs yelled.

"Geez Gibbs forensics don't lie. Plus look at this. From the angle he was shot it was at point blank range and he was shot inside the house. And Look who the gun belongs to."

"That is Deanna's agency issued gun. Gibbs what are we going to do?" Kate questioned.

"Something I dread doing." Gibb said heading for the DiNozzo house. Kate and McGee was close behind.

Abby called Ziva. "The plan is in motion. They are going to arrest her now. Looks like you get everything by this afternoon."

"Great job Abs" Ziva said. She couldn't help but chuckle everything was about to be smooth sailing.

Deanna was in the house trying to get the twins settled down for a nap. They had just had lunch and were anything but tired. Gibbs strong knock on the door made her jump. She hated being by herself, especially after Tanner came into her apartment and beat her nearly to death. Tony had always promised he would watch after her and make sure she was never alone. Now look at me she thought, all alone. She went to the door surprised to see Gibbs.

"Gibbs why don't you come in, hey Kate and McGee." Deanna said.

"Deanna I hate to do this to you, but you have to go with us." Gibbs sternly said.

"Why what's going on?"

"You are being arrested for the murder of Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Kate popped up.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill Tony! I did everything I could to try and save him!"

McGee turned her around and put the handcuffs on her "You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Gibbs you got to believe me I would never kill Tony. I loved him! Please you've got to believe me!" Deanna screamed and cried.

It was hard for Gibbs to not just take her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. Just as Abby said however forensics doesn't lie and her fingerprints was all over that crime scene.


	22. Chapter 22

Deanna was booked into jail, thrown in an orange jumpsuit and placed in a cell by herself. How could this of happened? Why would no one believe her? She was used to being on the other side of the bars. Her jail cell was cold, dark and quiet. She could hear her own thoughts and replay all the events over and over in her mind. She laid down on the cold hard slab they considered a bed and began to cry. Just a week ago Tony was here and her life was whole. Now she felt paralyzed by grief. Was she wrong in not calling 911? Was she wrong in turning off the machines? Dr. Pitt told her he had no chance of survival, yet she felt like it was her fault that he died. The last few words Tony told her haunted her and she couldn't get them out of her head. He told her that he loved her, she tried to tell him that she loved him more. With his smirk smile he answered if you say so. It was a burning pain of guilt and she laid awake and cried. Watching him get shot haunted her thoughts and she replayed it over and over in her mind. Who would have done this? Why did he have to leave her this way? She just wanted to feel his embrace once more and see his face and tell him she was sorry for not trying harder to save him. She just wanted to his voice. This was pure hurt and hell. Would she get over this? Now the team was accusing her of killing Tony, how could they think that? She was in her own personal hell. Lost in her thoughts it scared her when a guard came and unlocked her cell.

"Mrs. DiNozzo someone has bonded you out." The guard said.

"What? Who? Was it Gibbs?" She questioned as she jumped off of the slab.

"No it was me" a strong voice said and it almost sounded familiar. A little too familiar. The person walked next to the guard. When Deanna saw the person she fell to the ground and began to cry. This guy whoever he was looked identical to Tony, only difference was this guy wore black glasses, was a little heavier, wore a sweater and a suit. She never recalled seeing Tony in any kind of sweater. This guy was just as handsome as Tony. Tony always insisted on being clean shaven. This guy had a little bit of scruff to him, which honestly Deanna felt looked kinda hot. The guy knelt down beside a weeping Deanna.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Jason Bull. My team has taken your case and we intend to prove that you are innocent." Bull said. He put an arm around Deanna and tried to help her up.

"How did you hear about me?" Deanna asked wiping her tears.

"Your story is all over the news." Bull answered.

"Great that blows my career working at NCIS." Deanna said with sarcasm.

"We are going to get you off of your murder charges and you will be able to go back to work." Bull explained.

Bull handed her some fresh clothes to put on. He then helped her to his car and they drove to a familiar neighborhood, they stopped at the apartment in which Deanna and Tony lived at when they first got together.

Ziva moved in with Abby so they could work out the details of their plan. She had moved everything of hers out of the apartment. She was excited to be getting everything that Tony owned and the fact it would all go to her and Tali made everything sweeter. She felt little remorse for putting a fellow agent into jail but it had to be done. Now there was talks of a trial. Herself and Abby had to make sure that there was no way of Deanna walking free.

"I don't know if I can walk back in there Dr. Bull. This was the first place my husband and I lived at." Deanna explained.

"Deanna its ok. My whole team is set up in there. We will try to make you as comfortable as possible." Bull said. He then got out and opened her car door. At least we aren't doing this at the house she thought. Someone would excuse me of returning to the scene of a crime. The apartment looked vaguely familiar. The walls were still painted the same but to say it was like the apartment she remembered was a stretch. There was computers and different screens set up all around the living room, small air mattress set up in the living room and bedroom as well.

"I would like to introduce you to my team." Bull stated "This is Benny Colon he will be your attorney during the trail."

"Pleasure to meet you" Deanna said shaking Benny's hand.

"Likewise" Benny answered.

"This is Marissa Morgan. She will be watching the mock jury and the real jury to see if they are swaying in your favor. Over here we have Danny James, she will work to get the evidence and the facts about the murder of your husband. This is Chunk Palmer he will be getting you ready for trial letting you know how to wear your makeup, clothes and hair. And this is Cable McCrory. We keep her around for good luck." Dr. Bull said pointing to each member of his team.

"Hey, I do more than that Bull. If it's anything technical, I'm your gal." Cable said.

A knock came at the door and it startled the team.

"Who is that? I didn't think anyone was supposed to know we were here!" Deanna exclaimed.

Marissa looked out the peek hole in the door. "It's the surprise I special ordered for you Mrs. DiNozzo." Marissa opened the door and there stood T.J. and Tonya.

"My babies!" Deanna screamed. The twins went running over to Deanna and gave her big hugs.

"They are so precious." Bull says admiring the twins.

T.J. and Tonya look up from their mother

"Daddy?!" Tonya exclaimed.

"Your back!" T.J. exclaimed. The twins ran to Bull. 

'I guess it wasn't just me that thought Dr. Bull and Tony looked a lot alike.' Deanna thought.

Bull took a few steps back. He had never had kids and didn't know what to say with two calling him their daddy.

"T.J., Tonya that's not daddy that is Dr. Jason Bull." Deanna tried to explain.

"No that daddy!" T.J. said "Play piano?"

"Actually I do play piano and guitar." Bull answered "But I'm sorry little man I'm not your daddy."

"How about we go see if we can find some cookies in the kitchen?" Marissa told the twins trying to pull them off of Bull. They had wrapped themselves around his legs.

"I am so sorry about that. You look and sound just like their father. It's uncanny how much you two are alike. Tony played piano and guitar as well." Deanna explained.

"Maybe he's my long lost twin." Bull smirked. Deanna almost melted. Dr. Bull even had Tony's smile. It would be really hard to get through this without herself thinking Tony had come back in disguise.

Once the twins calmed down and had went to sleep, they started working on her case.

"The charges filed against is that you murdered your husband." Bull started "The report we got says your husband Tony DiNozzo was shot from inside the house, you moved him, never called 911 and that your agency issued gun was used to kill him. That gun has your prints on it."

"None of that is true. Technically speaking Tony was still in the house when he was shot. But I never tried to move him. I called our boss because I panicked because there was so much blood. I knew he was shot in the chest but I didn't know it shredded his heart. As for the gun, yes I have an agency issued gun that more than likely has my prints on it. I had cleaned it outside that afternoon and Tony cleaned his. I must have forgot to bring it in."

"You will have to tell all this to the jury." Bull said. "We pick the jury starting tomorrow."

"Mrs. DiNozzo, can I help you with your look?" Chunk asked.

"Of course" Deanna answered.

Chunk changed her appearance in a way she didn't know was possible. He cut her hair to just above her shoulders and gave her some side bangs. He brought in some glasses "Here try these on" to her she felt out of place but Chunk and Bull thought it looked perfect. "As for wardrobe I'm thinking a black dress show you're still mourning the loss of your husband. Might do just some touch up makeup to make it look like you are still in shock however not going out and trying to find another man right away."

It was after midnight before they had everything nailed down. Bull felt confident that they would be able to get Deanna DiNozzo off the hook.

"I can't believe someone bonded that bitch out of jail." Ziva said pacing the floor. "If I knew where she was right now I would go over and kill her myself.

"Ziva calm down. If you did that you wouldn't get anything. They will want me to go on the stand and I will explain everything in a way that will put her behind bars for good. We don't have to worry about anything." Abby said as she touched Ziva's face.

Finding a jury was a lot harder than Benny thought. He asked them questions like have you ever been bullied?

"No I was the bully" the juror answered.

"I think we need to strike jury number six." Bull said in his earpiece. Marissa agreed and Bull gave a slight nod to Benny. Than Benny asked the jury about had any of them panicked under a stressful situation to raise their hand. All but jurors number five and eight raised their hands. Bull nodded again at Benny to strike those as well.

"I think we have a jury." Bull said.

Marissa turned to Deanna "We have a jury."

Prepping for trial was one of the hardest things Deanna DiNozzo had ever done. All she wanted to do is sit in a corner and cry her eyes out that someone would actually think she killed her own husband. As she walked into the courtroom she saw many familiar faces sitting in the crowd. She saw Gibbs, Kate, McGee, Palmer, Ducky, and towards the back was Ziva and Abby. Had all of them really turned their backs on her?

The trial started with bringing Abby to the stand first. Deanna felt like this would be a mistake.

"Can you tell me who you are please" the prosecuting lawyer asked.

"My name is Abby Sciuto. I am the forensic specialist for NCIS."

"Ms. Sciuto, on your findings of the crime scene what did you find?"

"I found that the victim Tony DiNozzo was shot from inside the house with a gun belonging to his wife. I also found that the body had been moved from its original spot where it landed at."

"Was there anything that could have provoked Mrs. DiNozzo for killing her husband?"

"She had found a picture of his girlfriend Ziva David in his closet. It was covered with blood and fingerprints at the crime scene."

Bull whispered into Deanna's ear "Is that true?"

"No I didn't even know they had dated until I met her at the funeral home." Deanna responded.

Benny got up to question Abby. "Is there a way that the gun was left outside and someone else used it to kill Agent DiNozzo?"

"It's impossible. Agents know not to leave their guns just lying around."

"True, but could something of caught her attention to where she forgot about her gun being out there. Say she was attending to the twins and forgot about it?"

"Objection leading" The other lawyer asked.

"Denied. Proceed counseler" the judge answered back.

"There could be that possibility however I highly doubt it. Deanna was furious with Tony after she found out about Ziva and his daughter Tali. So she wanted to make him pay by killing him and receiving all the benefits for herself." Abby answered.

"No further questions." Benny said going back to sit down.

Abby was excused from the bench.

"This is going to be harder than we thought Bull. None of the jurors are on Deanna's side right now. They are all finding her guilty." Marissa said.

"Give it time." Bull answered back.


	23. Chapter 23

The second day of trial was almost as excoriating as the first. Today was the day they were calling Ziva David to the stand. Deanna dreaded this as well. She just hoped this trial was over soon.

"Ms. David. You have told us that you dated Special Agent DiNozzo. How long had you dated?" The prosecutor asked.

"A couple of years. We have a daughter together, Tali, who is almost three." Ziva answered.

Deanna ducked her head. He could have been with Ziva before her, but he probably still had contact because of Tali.

"Do you believe that Mrs. DiNozzo would kill her husband if she found out about you?"

"Yes to get the insurance money and screw me and his daughter out of it, absolutely!" Ziva said looking straight at Deanna. She looked behind Deanna and found Bull sitting behind her. Bull raised his glasses and put them on top of his head. He wasn't wearing a sweater today. Instead he wore a suit and tie. It was like looking at Tony's ghost for Ziva. It couldn't be? Ziva started to hyperventilate.

"Ms. David are you ok?" the judge asked.

"Yes, I think I just need some water." Ziva responded. Was Tony haunting her for trying to screw Deanna and the twins over?

"Here you go Ms. David." The bailiff said handing Ziva a bottle of water.

"Are you ready to continue?" The judge asked.

"I think so."

Team Gibbs was sitting out in the crowd watching and waiting for their turns to testify. Kate leaned over to Gibbs.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Kate asked.

"I don't know it's like she choked. If I didn't know any better, I would say she's lying about all of this. I still don't believe Deanna could have done this." Gibbs answered back.

Benny got up to question a very nervous Ziva. Gibbs had never seen Ziva so nervous. What had gotten into her?

"Ms. David, had you had any contact with Special Agent DiNozzo within the last few months?"

"No. The last time I saw him, he was already dead."

"When was the last time you spoke to him."

Ziva paused. She knew this could make or break the case but she was under oath and had to tell the truth. "It's been almost three years ago. After I had Tali he flew to Israel to try and bring me back but I was stubborn and refused."

"So if he was your boyfriend, how can you have a relationship without speaking to each other for 3 years?"

"I…..I…guess we broke up. He wasn't ready to be a father at the time."

"So the picture that was found in the DiNozzo's home can you tell me where it was taken." Benny asked popping a picture up on the screen. Deanna looked at it. There was something different about that picture, as if it had been photo shopped.

"It was taken in Ireland." Ziva said wiping the sweat off of her brow.

"Really? That's funny because I have Mr. DiNozzo's passport right here. It never says he traveled to Ireland."

Ziva knew that she had been found out. "The photo is photo shopped."

There was gasps all around the room. The judge used his gavel to try and calm everything back down.

"No further questions your honor."

Deanna couldn't believe that Ziva would fake a picture just to make it look like Deanna did it out of jealousy.

"I would like to call a Dr. Brad Pitt to the stand." The plaintiff said.

The court room laughed when a doctor who looked nothing like Brad Pitt the actor took the stand.

"Danny says she's got something that will help seal the case. I'm going to check on it." Bull told Benny and Deanna.

"Dr. Pitt, tell me what you found when Special Agent DiNozzo came into your hospital."

"Mr. DiNozzo had been shot twice. Once in the side and another in the chest."

"Could he have lived with these injuries?"

"No. His lung had been hit and collapsed. The other bullet that hit his chest shredded his heart. Only about 15% was working by time he was brought into the hospital."

"What made the final call of ending Mr. DiNozzo's life?"

"While he was on the operating table, we found his heart was mangled and beyond repair. Mr. DiNozzo flat lined while on the table and we were unable to bring him back. We placed him on life support so family and friends could say goodbye. He was also an organ donor so we wanted to preserve the good organs that were unharmed."

"So your saying he was dead before he was ever put on life support?"

"Technically speaking yes. He had no brain activity. He had lost a considerably large amount of blood and we were unable to repair the heart."

"No further questions your honor."

Deanna had not known Tony had died before she got to him. She didn't know if she missed that part due to everything happening so fast or if she just tried to block it out of her mind.

"I would like to call a Dr. Mallard to the stand." Benny said.

The older man took the stand. Benny started showing pictures of Tony's autopsy.

"Dr. Mallard, which one of the bullets would you say killed Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Well clearly young lad it was the one to his chest cavity. It ripped his heart to shreds."

"If Mr. DiNozzo would have been moved or dragged would he of made it alive to the hospital?"

"No" Ducky hesitated.

"With the way Mr. DiNozzo was shot at point blank range, the way he fell could someone from the outside have shot him and he fell on the inside of the house?"

"Yes with the force of the two bullets and the way he was shot, there was no way he could have been shot inside the house."

"No further questions."

"Look at this jurors two and seven are convinced she's innocent. Now to get the others." Marissa said looking at the screen.

"I would like to call Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs to the stand." Benny said.

Deanna prayed that he would take her side.

"Agent Gibbs, you investigated your own agent's death, tell me what you saw." Benny asked him.

"I was called over to the DiNozzo house at 11 pm that night. Deanna was trying to stop the bleeding. Tony was still conscience at the time. He told his wife that he loved her and told her to not let the kids forget about him. He became unresponsive before the ambulance arrived." Gibbs told them.

"Do you believe Mrs. DiNozzo had anything to do with the murder of your agent?" Benny asked.

"No!"

"NO further questions your honor." Benny said and sat down. It made Deanna happy that Gibbs didn't think she killed Tony.

"Agent Gibbs, who was it that called you to the DiNozzo house the night of the murder?" The plaintiff asked.

"Mrs. DiNozzo did."

"And who was it that called 911 that night?"

"I did."

"I see. So Mrs. DiNozzo had it mentally together enough to call you but not 911?"

"She was in shock!" Gibbs spat.

"But your agents. You see death all the time."

"This was different. This was her own husband. If it was me, I probably would have done the same thing."

Deanna gasped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from Gibbs.

"No further questions your honor." The plaintiff sat down with a huff.

"Let's take a recess we will reconvene in 15." The judge said.

"There's jurors one, three, and six that are on Deanna's side." Marissa said with a shout.

"So what did you guys find?" Bull asked.

"There was an autopsy guy named Jimmy Palmer that received a strange call to Deanna's old number a few days before the murder." Danny said. "Said the guy asked for the DiNozzo's home address."

"I think it's time we put Mr. Palmer on the stand.


	24. Chapter 24

The trial began again. Deanna's nervous was calmed by some of the others believing that she didn't commit the murder of Tony DiNozzo. She still wondered what in the world made Ziva act like she had seen a ghost.

"I would like to call a Jimmy Palmer to the stand" Benny said. This would seal the case if people understood that someone was targeting the DiNozzo's. Palmer pointed at himself in shock that he was being called to the stand.

"Go on Mr. Palmer. Tell them what happened. It will be ok." Ducky reassured his young tech.

Palmer reached the stand with his hands shaking. He thought the jury would probably think he was the guilty one with the way he was acting. He hadn't told Team Gibbs or Deanna about the phone call. He had blamed himself for Tony's death because of giving out the DiNozzo's home address.

"Mr. Palmer, tell me what you do for NCIS." Benny questioned.

"I am an autopsy assistant." Palmer said still shaking.

"Tell me had anything strange happened in autopsy before Special Agent DiNozzo's death?"

"Objection relevance?" The plaintiff asked.

"Overruled please continue" The judge said.

"Several months back I had broken my phone and Mrs. DiNozzo let me have her old one. She had switched phones and phone numbers after she was in an accident in Oklahoma and moved to D.C. I had gotten a strange call asking for her. The person never said what their name was just asked about her and asked what the DiNozzo address was." Palmers voice trailed off.

"Did you give it to him?" Benny asked.

Palmer was trying to hold back tears. "Yes."

"Did this person ever contact you again?"

"Yes. A few days before Agent DiNozzo was killed the person called again and said he had made it into town but had lost their address. Said he was a friend of Deanna's and that was the last number he had. Said he had a wedding present for the DiNozzo's and a gift for the twins. I should have never given out their address. Deanna I am so sorry." Palmer began to cry.

"No further questions your honor." Benny said.

"Could Mrs. DiNozzo have sat this person up to call her old phone to make it look like someone else murdered her husband?" The plaintiff asked.

"No, Mrs. DiNozzo would never do that. It's my fault for giving out their address. I should have told someone when the call first came in. I shouldn't have answered the call the second time. I meant to get the number changed but we were so swamped in autopsy that I never did." Palmer said. The tears flowing down his face as his voice shook. He had so much guilt built up and just needed to get it off of his chest.

"No further questions your honor." The plaintiff said.

"Juror nine is believing she's innocent." Marissa said looking at the screens.

"But it's juror eleven we need to worry about. He can convince the rest of the jury that she's guilty. He's a leader. Benny let's put Deanna on the stand." Bull was a little concerned. With all the testimony and the jury was split down the middle. He hoped that after they heard Deanna's side of the story that they would move in her favor.

"I would like to call Deanna DiNozzo to the stand." Benny said.

Deanna adjusted her glasses and made her way up to the stand.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, take me back to the night of your husband's murder." Benny asked her.

"Tony and I had just gotten the twins tucked into bed. We had laid down ourselves. We tried hard to go to bed with the twins so that all of the sleeping schedules were kept on track. Just before 11, Tony heard something on our sliding glass door in our bedroom that led out to our patio area. He got up to see what it was. He believed it was one of the tree branches from the tree not too far from the door. I had gotten up to use the restroom. When I came out I heard the gun shoots ring out. Tony stumbled, he probably thought he could chase after the person who shot him. Then…." Deanna started to cry. It wasn't like that night didn't haunt her every time she closed her eyes. "He fell with a loud thump on to our bedroom floor. With my training I knew not to move him away from the area. I grabbed my phone and was going to call 911. Then I saw the growing pool of blood forming. I tried desperately to make the bleeding stop. Lord if I could just make it stop everything would be alright. I panicked and called our boss. Agent Gibbs. I know I should have called 911 but I….I was scared. Gibbs has been there for us for everything. From the time they were investigating who beat me nearly to death, to our wedding, to the twins being born. He always had comfort for us. I knew since he lived not even a couple of blocks away that he could be down there and help in no time. Tony tried hard to tell me he loved me and to tell the kids about him. I honestly believe that he knew he was dying. I didn't want to believe it but he knew."

"No further questions your honor." Benny said. It was tough listening to that, but to go through it he couldn't even imagine Deanna's pain and hurt.

"We just won jurors four and ten!" Marissa exclaimed from inside the DiNozzo's old apartment. The screens still showed four jurors that believe Deanna was guilty.

"We are close but still not close enough." Bull responded.

"Mrs. DiNozzo the evidence says that the gun that killed your husband was yours. How do you explain that when you say you're not the one that killed him?" The plaintiff asked.

"Tony and I had cleaned our agency issued guns that afternoon. I had gotten distracted by one of the twins and had to go inside. I forgot my gun out on our patio table." Deanna answered blaming herself.

"So you just left it? And never went back to it?"

"Yes, I guess it was my mommy brain. It's worse when you have two running around."

"But you're an agent yourself. Are you saying you would just leave your gun laying around for a suspect to get and purposely shoot you?"

"Objection leading" Benny jumped up.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"Ok so Mrs. DiNozzo how do you explain the night gown you wore on the night of the murder. It has your husbands blood all over it." The plaintiff asked.

"Tony had started coughing up blood. Any time someone started coughing and choking you're going to do what you can to help it stop. I had raised Tony's body up off the floor a little to help him hoping it would make the coughing stop. With him coughing up blood it got all over me because there was so much with his lung being hit. When I raised him up it also made his chest bleed even more. I was on the side he was shot on, so, when I raised him up and got all over me." Deanna answered.

"So you admit that you did move your husband?"

"Only to save him from choking to death, yes."

"No further questions your honor."

"We will take a lunch than we will hear the closing arguments." The judge said.

"Benny I'm scared. I can't leave those twins without a mother. Their father was killed and now they are going to find me guilty." Deanna cried.

"Don't worry, I think Bull has a plan." Benny said.

"How's it looking Marissa?" Bull asked.

"Juror number five has swayed to her not being guilty. However, juror number one and three have changed their minds and are finding her guilty." Marissa sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"Cable link into the main elevator that the jurors ride." Bull said.

"On it boss." Cable answered.

"What are you going to do?" Marissa asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you. We are going for a little ride." Bull said and they were both out the door and heading for the court house.

As the jurors loaded the elevator to go back to the court room, Marissa and Dr. Bull got on as well.

"Is there room for us?" Bull asked as the jurors made room. Marissa looked at Bull. She knew what he was about to do was going to be one of the most outlandish things he had ever done to convince a jury.

As the elevator started up it was like it got stuck in between floors.

"I have always had a fear of getting stuck on an elevator, what if Hannibal is going to come out of the ceiling and kill us all." One of the jurors exclaimed.

Bull smirked at Marissa as he put his plan in motion. He grabbed his chest.

"Honey I don't feel so good." Bull told Marissa. He winced in pain while holding his chest. His breathing becoming erratic He clenched his chest tighter. "I got heart palpitations. Someone call 911"

All the jurors didn't seem to pay attention to what he was saying.

He winced at the pain in his chest that seemed to be getting worse. "I think I'm having a heart attack. I can barely breath." Bull struggled for each breath before collapsing to the floor.

"Someone call 911" Marissa said.

"Here I have a boyfriend that is in medical school." One juror said. Another dropped down to Bull's side.

"He's not breathing." She checked for a pulse. "I'm not getting a pulse."

Marissa dropped to Bull side. Was he actually playing this up or was he actually dying on her. She couldn't lose her boss like this. "Does anyone know cpr?" Marissa put her ear down to Bull's chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. "Shit Bull what have you done." She thought. She looked into his green eyes that were open they were focused on something else other than life itself. She knew by this point no one was going to help her. She pushed the emergency button as all the jurors just stood around.

"Hello what is your emergency?" Danny's voice came over the intercom. Cable and Danny kind of giggled they knew their boss was going to pull something dramatic but didn't know it would be an actual heart attack.

"I need an ambulance sent to the court house. We have a man on the elevator that has had a heart attack. He's not breathing and we can't find a pulse." Marissa said panicked herself of losing Bull.

"She's good at this" Cable said.

"Alright ma'am we will have a rescue crew heading your way in about 10 to 15 minutes." Danny said over the intercom.

"Dammit we may not be able to bring him back by then." Marissa said. She pulled out her phone and texted Chunk.

This is not a joke. Bull is not playing around. He really has had a heart attack. He's not breathing and we can't find a pulse. I think we just lost our boss.

When Chunk got the message he about broke down.

"Guys I think you might want to see this." Chunk said showing the message to the girls.

"Oh my God it really is serious." Cable said. "I'm calling 911."

The court reconvened but they didn't have any jurors.

"What is going on? Did the jurors decided not to come back?" The judge asked.

Benny's phone vibrated. It was a message from Chunk.

Bulls dead!

"What the hell?" Benny exclaimed.

"What is it Benny?" Deanna questioned.

"Look at this!" Benny said showing her his phone.

"Oh my God. What happened?" She asked

Benny typed back asking.

He is there inside the courthouse on an elevator. He's had a heart attack. He's not breathing and they can't find a pulse. Chunk replied back.

Benny couldn't think of losing his ex-brother-in-law, his boss, his friend.

"This can't be happening. Not now!" Benny said.

Deanna began to cry. She had already lost her husband. Now the person that reminded her of him was dead too.

"Ok my boyfriend says that we should start CPR." One of the jurors said.

"Ya think?" Marissa responded. She didn't mean to sound rude but she couldn't live with herself if she let Bull die on her watch.

"Here what are we supposed to do and I'll do CPR." One of the male jurors stepped into help.

"He says to put your hands together and start compression's on his chest." The juror said getting instructions from her boyfriend. Marissa put her ear close to Bulls mouth and nose and still didn't hear or feel him breathing.

"We need to tilt his head back." The juror said still getting instructions.

"Don't you do this to me." Marissa whispered into Bulls ear. She felt for Bulls pulse but there wasn't one. "We still don't have a pulse."

"Ok continue compressions."

"Come on Jason" Marissa said starting to cry.


	25. Chapter 25

All of a sudden the elevator started to move. They continued to do compressions hoping to get Jason Bull back. 

When the elevator doors opened the paramedics rushed to get Bull out of the elevator and start working on him. The jurors stood around, hoping this man would be brought back to life.   
After several rounds of CPR and the use of the AED, the paramedics were able to bring Jason Bull back. The jurors clapped knowing that the guy they had been stuck on the elevator with was going to make it.

Jason blinked his eyes and looked at Marissa who was over him crying.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She said and leaned down and hugged him.   
"Did you really think I was going to die on ya?" Bull asked Marissa. She punched him in the arm. "Hey I just came back from the dead" he said as he flashed his winning grin. She couldn't help but laugh at her boss. The paramedics loaded Dr. Bull up to go to the hospital even though he insisted he was fine. The jurors made it back into the courtroom for the final arguments. Marissa came and sat down behind Deanna and Benny.

"What the hell happened in there?" Benny asked.

"I think our boss took things to extremes and it back fired on him. He's going to be ok. They got him back and are taking him to the hospital to get checked out now." Marissa said "To see him turn pale and lifeless was the scariest moment of my life."

"I know how you feel" Deanna told Marissa. She put a hand on Deanna's shoulder.

"Due to the exciting day it sounds like our jury has had, we will do the closing arguments and read the verdict tomorrow." The judge said.

"As you can see Mrs. DiNozzo is guilty of killing her husband. She knew that he had another child and she was jealous. She is trying to make you think she's innocent with her 'mom brain' but in fact she is nothing but a murderer." The plaintiff said.

Benny got up and was still rattled by the fact he almost lost his boss. "I believe that Mrs. DiNozzo is innocent. She was in a situation that she could lose her husband and she panicked. Instead of calling 911 she tended to him and called someone who knew what to do."

A lot of the jury felt guilty for not helping Bull in the elevator considering they lost him. If someone would not have known what they were doing, he would have been going to the ME's office.

"If we were put into her shoes, what would we do? Would we step in and help, would we think fast enough to call 911, or would we call someone else who would know what to do." Benny said

"The jury will deliberate and we will reconvene in the morning." The judge said.

"I would really like to go over and see Bull and make sure he is alright." Deanna told Benny and Marissa.

They all went together. Bull was still insisting that he could go home when they got there.

"How are you feeling Boss man?" Benny asked him.

"Like I've been hit by a ton of bricks. But will be good to go for trial tomorrow." Bull answered.

"What happened in that elevator anyway?"

"I had planned on faking a heart attack. Didn't plan on having a real one. Marissa was going to help 'save me' and we were going to change the perception of an emergency and what they would do. Than all of a sudden my chest actually did start bothering me. I think Marissa still thought I was acting but then it was like someone crushed my heart and I couldn't breathe. I saw a bright light that was calling to me and I just wanted to go to it. The next thing I know I'm looking at Marissa's face over me and she was crying her eyes out."

"You scared the hell out of me is what you did Bull." Marissa answered back.

As they planned to leave Bull called out to Deanna.

"Once this whole trial is done would you mind going out on a date... with me? You know just to celebrate?" He smirked in the same way Tony always did. She couldn't resist.

"Only if you're up for it." She responded.

"I'll see you in the courtroom in the morning." Bull said chuckling.


	26. Chapter 26

Deanna was worried sick. Today was the day that would make or break the rest of her life. Hours before the trial she sat and cried her eyes out. She thought of her twins, what would they do without her? They already lost their dad and she lost the love of her life, now here she was accused of murder, and she almost lost the person that was trying to get her off of her conviction. As she sat there in her silence she thought of Jason Bull. How could someone look so much like her late husband. She wanted to go on a date with Jason but still felt committed to Tony. Would he really want her to move on? There was no denying the feelings for Jason and his heart attack really opened her eyes to how many feelings she had. If she was found innocent she would give him one date and just one. She didn't want to get too attached to another guy again and would try hard to fight off the feelings she had for him. She walked into the courtroom with Benny and Jason by her side. Jason had a lot more color and she was shocked that the hospital let him out so early. She looked around and seen that the courtroom was full. There were several reporters, Team Gibbs was there showing their support, Abby and Ziva was on one side of the courtroom, then there was someone sitting there that looked familiar but Deanna couldn't place how or why she knew them. It seemed like a lifetime for the jury to reach their decision. Finally, they walked out with their verdict in hand.  
"Jury what is your verdict?" The judge asked.  
Deanna held her breath as she awaited her fate.  
"We the jury find Deanna DiNozzo….not guilty." The juror announced.  
Deanna couldn't believe it. Not guilty! Her whole life had come back together in one moment. Several of Team Gibbs clapped for her. They knew deep in their hearts there was no way she could have killed Tony. Deanna turned and gave Benny a hug and thanked him. But it was when she turned to hug Jason that everything erupted in the courtroom. A young man with curly brown hair down to his shoulders rushed to where Jason was, tackled him to the ground and began to strangle him.  
"You son of a bitch! I thought I killed you! Tony DiNozzo your supposed to be dead! That's my woman not yours!" The man yelled while he had his hands around Jason neck before punching Jason in the face. As the bailiff and deputy tried to get the young man off of Jason, Deanna looked into his eyes. She knew those eyes too well.  
"Tanner?" She asked.  
He stopped strangling and punching Jason, and looked up at Deanna. It was the first time she had seen him since the night he beat her.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
"I came to get you back. Every time I think I have the path clear, you go for someone else. You belong to me." Tanner exclaimed.  
"No Tanner I don't. I moved on. I married Tony DiNozzo. He loved me and cared for me. He never laid a finger on me like you did."  
Gibbs made his way to the front of the courtroom.  
"Is it true that you killed Agent Tony DiNozzo?" Gibbs spat.  
"Yes I did and I'm proud of it. I would do anything to get my woman back." Tanner spat back.  
"I am not your woman! I never want to see you again. You took away the one thing that meant the most to me." Deanna said trying to hold back the tears.  
"McGee cuff him and read him his rights. This scum of the earth will pay for hurting my agent and killing my son." Gibbs said. He then looked at the man that was trying to get up off the floor. Jason was rubbing his neck and trying to catch his breathe.  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Jason said.  
Abby and Ziva was also being taken out in handcuffs for falsifying evidence in front of a court.  
Gibbs looked at Jason probably longer than he should have. Kate walked up beside him and nearly fainted. It was like they were seeing Tony in the flesh only a bit heavier and with glasses.  
"Ducky, Palmer you have gotta see this." Gibbs yelled at his autopsy team.  
"Dear God, he looks just like our Anthony." Ducky said in amazement.  
"Let me introduce myself. "I'm Doctor Jason Bull. I do trial science. I work to get client's a not guilty verdict."  
"You did one hell of a job with this one. Great work!" Gibbs shook Jason’s hand.  
Jason flashed a megawatt smile and the whole team felt like even for a second they had Tony back with them.  
"Deanna, you can start back to work with us whenever you're ready." Gibbs explained. Deanna fell into Gibbs embrace.  
"Thank you so much Gibbs. It means a lot!"  
"Let's go celebrate" Jason looking down into Deanna’s blue eyes.  
"Are you sure you're up for it?"  
"Of course, never felt better." Jason said putting an arm around her and leading her out to his car.  
The TAC Team had a party set up at a bar not too far from the courthouse.  
"Great job today Benny! And to the rest of my team you got this pretty lady off and saved my life." Jason said with a raised glass. As Deanna sipped on her wine, she couldn't help but wonder if Jason Bull was anything like Tony was, on a personal level. He had to leave for New York tomorrow with his team so chances of figuring that one out was probably slim to none. Jason didn't come across to her as a guy that would have a one-night stand. As the team went to the DiNozzo's old apartment to pack up, Jason took her home. He walked her right up to the front door of her house. She was scared to go back in. Scared that something could happen to her.  
"It has been a pleasure working with you." Jason said.  
"Likewise Dr. Bull."  
"Please, call me Jason." With that he pulled her into him and gave her a passionate kiss. He ran his hands through her hair. She wanted desperately to invite him inside and see where this would go, but she couldn't, it was like something was stopping her.  
"Here's my number if you ever need anything I will be down here in no time flat. And I do mean anything." Jason said flashing that heart breaking smile once more. How could she not think of those eyes and his embrace all night long.  
As he walked back to his car, she couldn’t let him go.  
“Jason wait!” Deanna went running out to him. He turned and caught her in his arms.  
“I can’t be alone, not tonight. Will you please stay with me.” Deanna cried into his chest.  
“Shh..” Jason carded his fingers through her hair “Of course I will.”  
He led her back up to the door and walked in with her. What happened that night neither of them expected. One thing led to another and by the end of the night Jason and Deanna was cuddled under the sheets trying to catch their breath. Nothing else mattered to Deanna as long as she was in his arms.  
Deanna took 6 weeks after the trial to get settled back in before she started her first day back to work. It was almost as hard on her as the day she lost Tony. It was like she was in a fog. Gibbs brought her coffee to try and get her day going. But by time she sat down at her desk the whole atmosphere was different. She looked over at Tony's empty desk and began to cry. It took her breath away to see the desk that used to have such a lively agent sitting behind it, now be so empty. As she stared at his desk she remembered different things that made her smile. She remembered the first time they made love in a hotel room in Oklahoma City. She remembered their first date and how handsome he looked. The twinkle in his green eyes when he would talk to you. Than from the good memories it went to the bad. She remembered hearing the gun shots and watching Tony fall to the ground. She remembered being in the hospital waiting room in a night gown covered in his blood. She remembered that last thing he told her was I Love You. She wanted so badly to be in his arms again and for him to touch her face once more. She was plagued by so much grief that she could barely work. Gibbs put her on desk duty for her first day back. She was regretting that he did because it was torture to sit across from Tony's desk and have all the memories flood back to her. She kept replaying the shooting in her mind, how she tried to get the bleeding to stop. Seeing him in his casket for the first time. Watching as her boss the strongest man she knew broke down at Tony's funeral. She had Tony's flag from the funeral still tucked away in her bag. She had planned to put it above the fireplace, but then thought it would be a reminder if she put it in the office. She couldn't take it anymore she finally needed someone to talk to.  
She met with Jason Bull at a coffee shop not far from headquarters.  
"It has been really weighing me down, Jason. Everywhere I turn something reminds me of him. I went over to his desk and saw the picture of him holding the twins. He was so proud of them. When I found out I was pregnant he was so excited. They had their daddy wrapped around their little fingers. I honestly don't know how I am going to move on from this. Every time I look at his desk, every time I close my eyes I feel like I made a mistake, like I made the wrong decision." Deanna said crying.  
"You did the right thing. You did all you could." Jason comforted her. "I don't think you should be alone. Allow me to spend some time with you until you get to feeling more like yourself."  
That really comforted her. Jason spent the night with her and it was magical. As she laid in his arms she rubbed his scruffy face, his sexy belly and hairy chest. She hoped that Jason didn't look at her as a charity case. When she almost lost Jason it opened her eyes to her real feelings for him. She couldn't lose him too.  
That night she had a dream. Tony was standing in this bright light. He reached for her hand and pulled her into an embrace.  
"Everything will be ok…you will see me soon enough. Make sure the twins will be taken care. Don't let them forget about me. I love you guys." Tony whispered into her ear. Then he let go of her and she woke up. It startled her to see Jason lying beside her. In the dim light she thought it was Tony, but as her eyes adjusted she saw the clear difference.  
What could her dream mean? She thought. The next morning, she sat down with Jason and wanted to talk some things over with him.  
"If for some reason something ever happens to me, I want you to have full custody of my twins." Deanna explained.  
"Excuse me?" Jason questioned as he nearly spit his coffee out. He didn't know much about kids at all.  
"You are the closest thing they have to a father. Please promise me that you would raise them if something ever was to happen." Deanna begged.  
"Yes I would be happy to raise them for you. I would also like to help raise them with you even without something happening to you."  
This could really be the start of something she could get used to.  
Deanna's phone vibrated and she looked to see it was Gibbs calling.  
"Agent Carter DiNozzo."  
"Deanna get in here now we need to get to Quantico." Gibbs spat.  
"Ok what's going on?"  
"Tanner just broke out of prison."  
"You've got to be kidding me! I'm on my way."  
"What is it?" Jason questioned.  
"Tanner just broke out of prison. I pray he won't come after you again.” Deanna worried.


	27. Chapter 27

Jason Bull agreed to watch the twins when Deanna had to suddenly leave to go to work. On her drive to headquarters it gave her time to think and evaluate the time she had spent with Jason. She felt like she was beginning to get to know him on more of a personal level than she had when he was working her case for court. She was starting to fall in love with him though it scared her. The last time she fell in love it was ripped away from her. She knew she would never fully get over losing Tony. But she felt like she needed to move on and her heart needed to open up and love again. She didn't want to put Jason in danger. Tanner had already killed one person she loved, if he found out she was in love with Jason, he would kill him too. She wished Jason could have accompanied her on the drive to headquarters. She didn't like driving alone. Someone could shoot her on her way to work or run her off the road. With as crazy as Tanner was and him escaping from prison, she didn't put anything past him. Jason was so mature and always knew the right things to say to comfort her. She enjoyed him being a little more mature, she loved Tony but sometimes he could still be very childish. Jason was great with the twins. She didn't know if it was because he looked so much like Tony or if it was the twins were actually starting to warm up to him, but he was really taking a liking to them. He was a great father figure for them. Even if something was to happen to her, she knew that he would take great care of Tonya and T.J. Deanna desperately wanted to tell him how she felt, that she really did love him for him not because he resembled her late husband but because he made her feel loved. He lent an ear and helped her through the most trying times of her life. She never knew she would date someone older. He was 50 but damn was he hot. The scruffy on his face, his piercing green eyes that could read your whole life story was just a few of the things that made him irresistible. She wanted to find a way to show him just how much she cared about him but how? Once she got to headquarters she texted him and let him know she was safe.

Made it to headquarters. Will be heading out to Quantico in just a little bit.

She made it up to the bullpen and found Gibbs, McGee and Kate grabbing their gear getting ready to go.

"Grab your stuff DiNozzo. We need to get out of here." Gibbs said heading for the elevator.

It felt strange to her for Gibbs to say DiNozzo. Deanna looked around looking for Tony before she realized he was talking to her. It felt weird to be the Agent DiNozzo now. She almost wanted to ask him to please just call her agent Carter not DiNozzo. The whole ride was a blur. Gibbs was driving, McGee was updating them on information about the case. Kate was preparing the cameras. All Deanna could do was sit in the back seat and look out the window. She was scared. She had a feeling something was wrong. She also had feelings for Jason she really wanted to talk to Kate about, but didn't want the team to think of her badly.

"How the hell did he escape?" Gibbs asked the guard.

"He choked one of the guards, stole the guard's clothes and made a break for it." The guard answered. "He could be anywhere by now."

"He could be anywhere? We are talking about the guy that killed one of my best agents and you're just going to blow it off as someone that stole a piece of gum?" Gibbs spat.

"We are doing all we can to find him sir. We have our dogs out searching the area right now."

"If you don't find him and he kills another one of my agents, it will be you I will throw into that cell. You got that?" Gibbs spat getting up in the guard's face.

Several weeks went by and nothing had come of Tanner's escape. Jason and Deanna had forged more of a passionate relationship towards each other. Tony was but a distance memory in her mind. There were still times she would think about him, but she wanted to dedicate 100% of her time, focus and attention to Jason. He was opening up a TAC branch in D.C. so he could be closer to her. Deanna knew Jason had a soft side to him underneath his rough exterior and she had found it. They had become a family with the twins now starting to call Jason dad. He was scared at first but now was taking them to the park and to museum just like a father would. Jason and Deanna had moved in together so they could spend more time together. Deanna would think back to the day she almost lost Jason at the courthouse and it would remind her that she never wanted to lose him or even come that close ever again. Needless to say Jason was good at what he did be it in the courtroom, bedroom or as a father. He had a surprise for her and little did he know Deanna had a surprise for him as well.

Deanna told Kate her surprise she had for Jason.

"No way? He's going to love that! When are you going to do it?" Kate asked.

"We are going to lunch this afternoon so I plan to do it then." Deanna smiled.

"You will have to let me know how it goes. His face will be priceless."

"Are you sure about this Jason? It's going to be a big commitment?" Benny asked his boss when Jason told him his surprise.

"I have never been more sure in my life." Jason said.

Benny had always had a crush on his boss, but after divorce Jason divorced Izzy, he never figured Jason would go for another Colon. The day Jason had his heart attack on the elevator and "died" was the scariest day of his life. To lose his boss and his best friend would have been awful. He decided that no matter what Jason decided to do whether it be professional or personal, he was going to stay by his side, just as he always had. 

Down in autopsy, Ducky and Palmer had received a body from Bethesda right before lunch.

"Mr. Palmer what do you say we go get some lunch and start on the lad when we get back." Ducky said.

"That's a great idea Dr. Mallard." Palmer answers. They took off their lab coats and headed for lunch. Once the lights were turned off, the body bag started unzipping itself.

When Ducky and Palmer got back from lunch they noticed the body bag being a bit flat.

Palmer looked into it. "Dr. Mallard you might want to see this."

"Dear God. I need to call Gibbs."

"What do you make of it?"

"I think we might have an intruder in the building."

Deanna was hard at work at her desk when she looked up and saw the adorable Jason Bull standing in front of her with a dozen roses.

"Jason they are beautiful!"

"Just like you!" Jason replied he brought her to her feet and laid a passionate kiss on her lips. It was like time stood still. She didn't want the moment to end. She wanted to stay in his embrace forever. What broke the moment was Gibbs phone ringing.

"Gibbs…..are you sure Ducky? Ok we will take our precautions….thanks Duck be safe."

"Please tell me that they didn't find the pneumonic plague again?" McGee asked his boss.

"That's happened around here before?" Jason asked Deanna.

"It was before my time working here but yes. My late husband had gotten it."

Gibbs stood up on his desk and demanded everyone's attention.

"We have had an intruder come into our building through our autopsy. We are not sure where this person is but we are putting the building on lock down until further notice." Gibbs yelled.

"But Boss, I had lunch plans!" Deanna said

"Well I guess you're going to have to change them." Gibbs spat.

"I am so sorry Jason. I didn't mean to bring you into harm's way like this." Deanna said trying to be strong.

"As long as I'm with you that's all that matters." Jason said he hugged her tightly afraid of what could happen.

Scared that she may not ever be able to tell him she looked into his big beautiful green eyes "I love you Jason Bull."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips "I love you Deanna Carter DiNozzo."

"McGee I want you to go into MTAC. I want you to bring every camera in the building up on the screen. I want to know who it is inside our building and why they would want to slip in." Gibbs demanded.

"On it boss."

"Kate, Deanna grab your guns I want you guys to help secure the building with me. I want you on channel 2 on your ear pieces." Gibbs demanded.

"Got it boss." Deanna replied.

"What would you like for me to do? I know I'm not an agent but I could still help!" Bull said standing their feeling helpless.

"You can go into MTAC and help McGee. Get on the radio with us and help him watch to see where the intruder is." Gibbs demanded. He was thankful that Jason was willing to help. An extra set of eyes couldn't hurt.

As people started to their positions the ding of the elevator went off. A young man with a gun stepped off. Tanner had come to get his revenge on NCIS putting him away in prison. Gibbs was the first one to notice and with guns drawn they tried to calm their intruder.

"Put the gun down Tanner. It's over" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh it's not over. I don't have what I want yet." Tanner yelled back.

"What is it that you want exactly?" Gibbs asked.

"I want revenge." Tanner spat. He was out for blood and it didn't matter who he had to take down.

Jason and McGee heard the screaming and came running out of MTAC. Jason really wished he had a gun at the moment.

"Tanner please don't do this. It doesn't have to be like this." Deanna begged Tanner hoping to calm him down enough to put the gun down.

"I loved you Deanna. But I guess my love wasn't good enough for you." Tanner replied.

When Tanner saw Jason coming down the stairs he shot in his direction. 

"Jason!!!" Deanna screamed. 

Jason felt a warm and sticky sensation going down his arm. He looked and blood was starting to soak through the sleeve of his jacket.

"At least it's not a fatal wound." He thought.

The agents started shooting back at Tanner trying to hide behind their desks Gibbs double tapped Tanner in the chest and the nightmare was over. Jason went running over to Deanna. 

"Are you ok honey?" She asked Jason.

"I'm fine. It just a flesh wound not a big deal." He responded.

"It's over Duck you can come upstairs." Gibbs called to autopsy.

Deanna leaned in to give Jason a hug and he laid a passionate kiss on her. She began to feel weak and at first she thought it was because of the kiss. Jason felt something on his girlfriend's body. He pulled his hand away from her to realize she was bleeding. In among the shooting her adrenaline was so high she didn't realize she had been shot herself in the chest. She was losing a lot of blood and was trying so hard to stay conscious and she began to fall to the ground.

"Someone call 911" Jason yelled "Deanna's been hit."

Kate called 911 "We have an agent down and need a medic fast."

Jason helped lay Deanna down onto the floor. He took the upper half of her body and laid it in his lap.

"I had a surprise for you Deanna." Jason told her trying to keep her with him.

"What's….that?" Deanna said struggling for each breathe.

Jason pulled a small box out for his jacket pocket and opened it.

"Deanna will you marry me?"

Deanna smiled. She was in so much pain. "Yes I will." Jason placed the engagement ring onto her finger.

She began to cough and wondered if this was like what Tony experienced in his last few moments.

"I had a surprise for you too."

Jason smiled trying to hold back the tears "What is that?"

"I'm pregnant." Deanna smiled the coughing ensued more "You're going to be a father."

Trying to comfort her and wanting to speak his mind as well he told her "I already am. T.J. and Tonya are my children and I would give my life for them."

That brought peace to her mind. If something was to happen, he would take care of them. Ducky got up and found Deanna lying in Jason's lap with her blood soaking through his pants and starting a puddle on the floor. Ducky checked her vitals.

"She's fading awfully fast Jethro." The older man said with a worried look on his face.

"Damn it! Where is that ambulance?" Gibbs spat. 

"I love you Jason" Deanna said she put her shaky hand up to his face. Jason took his hand and caressed her hand. He kissed it and held onto it.

"I love you Deanna."

Things started to go dark for Deanna. She could feel Jason holding her and rocking her. She was fighting for each breathe. Then she felt a peaceful feeling and saw a bright light almost like the one in her dream only this one was brighter. Before her stood a familiar face in among that light. In a white suit stood the love of her life.

"So getting shot is the trending way to go out I guess." Tony smirked.

He opened his arms and she went running to him. He picked her up and spun her around. He had missed her so much. He ran his hands in her hair and kissed her while holding the back of her neck.

"I missed you so much. I thought I would never see you again." She told Tony. She wanted to cry but her joy in seeing him stopped that.

"I told you we would be together soon enough." He said with a grin. "I hear that you were going to have a little one."

She looked at Tony shockingly. How did he know that Jason and her were going to have a baby? A young child dressed in white came running towards her. 

"Mommy!!!" A small boy yelled. 

"Who is this kid?" she questioned.

"That's the little boy you and Jason Bull was going to have. Instead we will be able to watch him up here. Because he gets to live with us." Tony answered picking up the child. "This is little Jay"

Deanna couldn't help but smile. She was getting to start over but this time it would never end. Tony put his arm around her waist.

"Let me show you around." Tony told her. She looked up at him and those beautiful green eyes was staring back at her. There was such a peace in his eyes and a comfort that she knew she was home.

Jason was rocking Deanna in his lap. He knew she was gone when he heard the last gurgle. Ducky checked her vitals again and shook his head.

"She's gone."

Gibbs tried hard to keep it together. He threw his cup of coffee up against the wall. McGee and Kate both stood in disbelief and cried. First Tony now his wife.

Jason leaned his head down and kissed her forehead and cried. Her poor children would now grow up without both of their biological parents. In that moment, he knew he would have to protect the twins, even if it meant taking them back to New York with him. In time he would tell them what happened, but until then he would raise them as his own.


	28. Chapter 28

Ducky had to pry Deanna DiNozzo out of Dr. Jason Bull's arms. He couldn't believe that his fiancée and unborn child died in his arms. He had been divorced a few years back and his wife at the time had a miscarriage, but to watch the woman he loved that was carrying his child die in his arms was tough. He had worked with Team Gibbs but he wasn't close to them like Deanna was. He planned on moving back to New York City and going back to work at TAC full time. Just as soon as her funeral was over. He followed the team down to autopsy. He knew he should go to the hospital and get his arm checked out, but being with Deanna was more important.

"Jason, let me take you to the hospital." Gibbs offered.

"I can't believe she's gone." Bull said rubbing his face, still in a state of shock. He was trying so hard not to let his emotions show.

"I can't either. First Tony, now Deanna. She looks so peaceful." Gibbs said himself trying not to break down as he looked upon Deanna's face, her body laying on one of Ducky's tables.

Gibbs escorted Jason to the hospital. Kate and McGee decided to go pick the twins up from daycare. Ducky was left alone with Deanna in autopsy.

"That boy cares a lot about you my dear. His heart is shattered." Ducky talked to Deanna.

"Didn't mean to Ducky. But I've been reunited with Tony so it makes everything better. I just hope the kids won't miss me much." Deanna told the older doctor. "I just pray they don't get into law enforcement. I don't want them to hurt Jason like I did."

"You and Tony were two of the best agents we had." Ducky said trying to put the feelings behind him so he could do the autopsy.

After the bullet was removed from his arm, two little kids were allowed to come into the emergency room.

"Daddy" T.J. and Tonya both yelled running to Jason. "Where's mommy?" Tonya asked. He didn't know how he was going to do this. He looked at Gibbs for advice and the older NCIS agent looked away trying to keep his composure.

"I can't do this Gibbs. I can't tell them what's happened." Jason cried.

"Why don't you let me have the twins for tonight and you go home and get some sleep. It's been one hell of a day." Gibbs comforted the man.

Bull went home and was alone in his thoughts. He couldn't just sit around and feel sorry for his loss. That man took the love of his life and his child away from him. That baby never had a chance at life. Bull found a baseball bat in Deanna's closet and started smashing things. He didn't intend to do as much damage as he did. He poured some whiskey and had several glasses trying to drowned out the sorrow of his loss.

When Jason didn't return Benny's phone calls, he became worried. After knowing Jason had a heart attack during the trial, Benny feared Jason had suffered another one. He went down to D.C. to check on him. On his way he called Caitlin Todd.

"Have you heard from Jason today? He never leaves his phone unattended."

"Yes he was in the office today. He was shot in the arm when we had an intruder." Kate explained.

"What?! Is he ok?" Benny was stunned! Of all people that could talk a shooter down, it would be Jason.

"Physically yes it was just a flesh wound, mentally probably not. Deanna was also shot and died in his arms. Before she died, she revealed to him that she was pregnant."

"She what? Bull must be devastated!"

Benny pulled in to Deanna's driveway and found Jason's car sitting outside. He walked in and it looked like someone had torn the house up.

"Bull? Where are you?" Benny called out.

He found his boss passed out on the bed with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Beside him was a picture of Deanna. His hair was a mess and he still had his glasses on.

"Oh Bull, you shouldn't be drinking like this not after your heart attack." Benny said. He removed Jason's glasses and took the bottle away from him. Surprisingly he never moved. Benny let his friend sleep while he went in and tried to pick up the broken pieces. He knew Jason's hardest days were ahead of him, and that he would need help and Benny knew right then, he was going to be there for Jason.


	29. Chapter 29

Jason Bull woke with his head pounding. The last thing he remembered was having a few drinks, he didn't realize he drunk himself into a rage and passed out. He could hear someone else in the house with him. He reached for his glasses and ran his long fingers threw his messy hair.

"Who's there?" Bull questioned.

Benny put down the broom and dust pan and walked into the bedroom.

"Welcome back boss."

"Benny! Thank God you're here!" Bull said. He stood and took the younger man into his arms. "She's gone" he began to cry.

"I know Jason…I know" Benny said trying to rub Jason's back to comfort him.

"I loved her. Before she died she told me that we were going to be…parents." Bull said with the tears flowing harder.

"Jason, you are already a father. Those twins think of you as their dad. You can't turn your back on them, not now. They have already lost so much."

"Your right they are awfully cute."

"I will do whatever it takes to see that you and the twins are taken care of."

"Benny, you are amazing!"

Jethro Gibbs didn't realize he would have to bury another agent so soon. What made it harder was it being husband and wife. He was keeping the DiNozzo twins while Jason Bull went home to get some rest after the hard day. Gibbs didn't realize how much energy twins could have. They were running around his house as if someone gave them a ton of sugar before he took them. He just wanted to go down to the basement and clear his own mind and work on the boat. A thought came to mind. These are DiNozzo's kids, I wonder if they are anything like Tony when it comes to movies. Gibbs found an old James Bond movie that Tony had left at his house during his bachelor party. The minute he turned it on the twins settled down and began watching it. They were Tony DiNozzo's kids through and through.

The morning of the funeral was hard for everyone. Jason wasn't sure if he should sit with the family or just sit towards the back. A strong hand touching his shoulder caught him by surprise.

"You are part of our family. You can sit with us." Gibbs whispered into his ear.

The twins wanted to sit with 'Uncle Timmy' and 'Aunt Katie'. They didn't realize that this was the last time they would see their mother. Deanna had explained to them that Tony was on a special mission and wouldn't be back home, but Jason felt it was better left alone to not tell them about Deanna. Their little minds were so young that maybe they wouldn't remember anything about losing both of their parents. He was all they had now and he was going to step up to the plate and be the best father that he could.

Gibbs was the one who read the eulogy this go around. It was hard on the former marine and he had to choke back some tears.

"Special Agent Deanna Renee Carter DiNozzo was one of the finest agents we had. She had had a lot of troubles and trials. But once she came to work with us at NCIS, she blossomed into one hell of an agent. Deanna was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma to Ty and Marcia Carter. After graduation she attended the University of Central Oklahoma for broadcasting and during her time there landed an internship that led into a full time producing job at a local television station. After three years of working in news, Deanna wanted a change of pace and went back to school for police science with an emphasis in crime scene investigation at Oklahoma State University. She fell in love with one of our special agents Tony DiNozzo and they were married on July 22, 2016. They have beautiful twins Anthony Jethro DiNozzo and Tonya Deanne DiNozzo. Deanna is proceeded in death by her husband Tony DiNozzo. She leaves behind her parents Ty and Marcia Carter of Oklahoma City, her fiancé Dr. Jason Bull of New York City, and her twins T.J. and Tonya DiNozzo of the home." Gibbs read trying to keep it together.

Jason was proud that Gibbs said her fiancé. He would have loved to have started their lives together, but it was ripped away from him in a matter of minutes. As people were going by to pay their respects, Jason recognized someone. It was Abby the first person that went against Deanna in the trial of Tony's murder. Abby looked at the team she once called her family and stop dead in her tracks when she saw Jason. It couldn't be! That jawline, that face, those eyes! He looked a lot like Tony who used to be her best friend before Deanna came along. She had to talk to him, even if he didn't sound anything like Tony it would feel like her best friend was back, even for a moment.

"You must be Abby." Jason said as she approached him. His voice was a bit deeper but he still reminded her a lot of Tony. "You are the one that tried to frame my fiancée for the murder of her husband."

"I just wanted to say it was all a mistake. I knew without a doubt she wasn't the one that did it. My friend Ziva David was afraid that her daughter Tali wouldn't get anything and I wanted to help her. It was stupid I know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Abby said.

Gibbs saw Abby talking to Jason and it made him furious.

"What the hell are you doing here? You think you can accuse someone of murder and then come and act like you are upset when they are killed?" Gibbs spat.

"Gibbs calm down I'm sure she has a good reason." Kate said trying to diffuse the situation without making a scene.

"She better have one hell of an excuse."

"Geez Gibbs I was just coming over to tell Jason I was sorry. I also want to tell you I'm sorry. I should have never tried to get Deanna in trouble. It's stupid and I'm sorry."

"You were the best forensic scientist I had and you went and tried to lie on one of our own. Speaking of which where is Ziva now?" Gibbs asked.

"She went back to Israel with Tali. After the trial she spent a little bit of time in jail with me for falsifying evidence. Once we got out she was on the next plane back home."

"How are you doing Abby, since all of this?" McGee asked.

"I have dealt with guilt over it every day. Please allow me to come back Gibbs, Please!" Abby begged.

"Under one condition, you have to have an assistant with you at all times to make sure you aren't trying to accuse someone else ever again." Gibbs said reluctant.

"Deal!" Abby said hugging Gibbs.

Gibbs wanted to honor his two agents that he lost. Inside the bullpen he dedicated a wall to fallen special agents. He put Tony's picture up first and then Deanna's right beside it. Both of their desks had been cleaned out. He almost wanted to make those permeant memorials as well but knew his new agents would need somewhere to sit. It would just be hard watching someone else take over their seats, but they would never take their place.

Jason loaded up everything he could and headed back to New York City with the twins. His team helped him move things into his small high rise apartment. Benny caught the twins out of the room and decided to ask the hard question.

"When are you going to do it Jason?"

"I go tomorrow. I'm all they have now so hopefully it won't be too hard."

"You know if it makes it easier, I could play as your husband." Benny suggested.

Jason had always had feelings for Benny, but never felt like Benny had the same feelings.

"Would you go with me? In fact, will you also adopt the twins?"

Benny couldn't believe what his boss was asking him to do. Would this draw the two of them closer together? He always wanted a relationship with Bull but he was hard to get to know.

"Yes I will!"

The adoption of the twins went off without a hitch. They would now be known as Anthony Jethro Bull and Tonya Deanne Bull. Jason would talk to them about their parents if they ever had questions. However, he didn't want them to know the truth, not for several years. He wanted to protect them and keep them out of harm's way. He would send Christmas cards to the NCIS team, but as far as going and seeing them, it would be a stretch.


	30. Chapter 30

Director Vance didn't approve of Abby coming back to work for NCIS after accusing one of their agents of murder and being in jail. Of course Abby wasn't too pleased but you can't argue with the director. The two new agents were supposed to be coming in today and Gibbs wasn't sure he was ready. The wounds from losing the DiNozzo's was still to fresh. He went into the office early that morning, cup in hand, sat down at his desk and looked at their desks. They were both empty now, but in his mind he could still see them and could still hear their voices.

"Morning boss" McGee said snapping Gibbs out of his daze.

"Morning McGee" Gibbs somberly said.

"Do we know who we are getting this time?"

"I know we are getting an Agent Ellie Bishop, an Agent Dwayne Pride, and a Sebastian Lund is supposed to be working down in the lab."

"Why does Pride and Lund sound familiar boss?"

"They both worked at the New Orleans branch. I worked with Pride a long time ago."

"Oh that's right! I remember Tony talking about them after he went down there to help them…" McGee said with his voice trailing off. He looked over at Tony's empty desk. "Do you miss him as much as I do boss?"

"More McGee. He was like a son."

Ducky prepared the autopsy room for the day. He looked at the two shelves that once held the DiNozzo's 258 and 259. He was going to make it a point that he would never use those again.

"Morning Dr. Mallard." Jimmy's chipper voice filled the autopsy room.

"Well good morning dear Mr. Palmer. Are you ready for the day?"

"I suppose. I hear we are getting new agents today."

"Yes yes we are. It reminds me of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's first day when he was a wee probie. Still young and full of life." Ducky said looking over at shelve 258 that held Tony's body.

"I miss him too Dr. Mallard."

16 years later

Life was always in and out of the court room for the twins. Watching their parents win cases. Jason really stepped up to the plate and became a father. He married his in house counsel Benjamin Colon and they brought the twins of his late fiancée up the best they could. He never returned to D.C. to visit the NCIS team, but stayed in close contact. Jason had aged gracefully and as some in his office would say he was a silver fox, with a touch of gray in his hair. He contributed it to raising twins and having his hands full with them. His son Anthony Jethro Bull also known as T.J. tried everything to make his parents proud of him. He was the star quarterback, held a 4.0 gpa, valedictorian, and of course the ladies' man that he got honestly from his biological father Tony DiNozzo. He never asked about his real parents, Benny and Jason was all he ever knew. But for his twin sister things were different. Tonya always felt like something was missing in her life. Jason and Benny were wonderful, but they were pushing her and T.J. to get law or psychology degrees so they could work at TAC after college. Tonya however had a different passion. She wanted to do crime scene investigation and become a special agent. She felt deep down it was her calling. Something inside her told her she was not a Bull, but who was she? While T.J. was more mild mannered like Deanna was, Tonya was just like Tony in the way of being a smart ass and having no fear of danger however she looked just like her mother. Her mom was so young when she died, she was only 27. That's probably why Jason was so careful with the twins not wanting them to go to parties and analyzing all their friends before they could go out. He was afraid of losing them too. After the twins graduated Jason and his team decided it was time to sit them down and tell them the truth. Both of the twins planned on going to Harvard in the fall, T.J. for law and Tonya for psychology. One morning everything Tonya and T.J. ever knew was about to change.

Tonya went out and got the mail while her parents were at work and T.J. was off at the library studying. She went through the mail seeing the same old same old stuff until she ran across a letter that was address to Jason Bull from NCIS in Washington D.C.

'Neither of our dad's are due home for several more hours, I could open it and find out what it is about. Seriously how does dad have connections with NCIS?' Tonya thought. She opened the official letter and began to read.

Dear Jason,

Thank you for the senior pictures of T.J. and Tonya. They have grown into two fine young adults. Tony and Deanna would be so proud of them. I think it is time they know the truth and when you are ready, let them come down to D.C. My team can help explain to them. Who knows you may have a future agent on your hands! Looking forward to hearing from you.

Sincerely,

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs

Tonya held the letter in her hands. Who was Tony and Deanna? What was the truth that her and her twin brother needed to know? How did her dad know this special agent? So many question swirled around in her head. The opening of the front door caught her off guard. Jason and Benny walked in and Tonya tried to hid the letter at first. Lying was never Tonya's strong suit especially to her dads.

"Tonya, how has your day been sweetie?" Jason asked kissing his daughter on the forehead. Her brother came in through the door and she knew it was time to ask the hard questions.

"I was fine. But dad, what is this?" Tonya asked holding up the letter.

Jason was surprised. She opened his mail!

"Where did you get that?" Jason asked.

"I think the more important question here dad is how do you know anyone at NCIS?"

Jason ran his long fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. He knew this day would come but wasn't ready for it. He had made this a family, his family and now this could break it all apart. If the twins found out that they were adopted, that they weren't really his, would they abandon him and forget the one who raised them?


End file.
